último curso
by mary potter10
Summary: chap 8 up! Se levantó sin importarle si hacía ruido y unas enormes lágrimas empezaron a caerle mejilla abajo. En aquel momento la pareja se separó y ... Por favor leedlo y decidme que tal...
1. Chapter 1 Otra vez en Hogwarts

Último curso

Éste es mi primer fic y la verdad es que no sé que tal va a salir. Me gustaría que lo leyerais y me dejarais críticas, positivas o negativas todas son bienvenidas; sugerencias o todo lo que queráis. Espero que a alguien le guste y pueda disfrutar como he hecho yo con otros fics.

Chapter I. Otra vez en Hogwarts

Lily corría a gran velocidad para llegar a tiempo. Ella era una chica muy puntual y no soportaba llegar tarde a los sitios, normalmente llegaba antes de tiempo pero esta vez un accidente al salir de su casa y otro casi cuando llegaba la habían echo retrasarse.

Era una chica pelirroja con el pelo muy largo y ligeramente ondulado. Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes que dejaban atontado a todo aquél que se los quedara mirando. Era de mediana estatura, delgada y con un culito respingón.

Tenía mucha personalidad y cuando se enfadaba hacía verdadero miedo pero eran pocas las veces que esto sucedía. Así y todo era una chica sensible y comprensiva, muy hogareña y amiga de sus amigos.

Hacía 7 años que había subido por primera vez en el Hogwart's express y que había conocido a sus compañeros, compañeros que se habían convertido en los mejores amigos que uno podía tener.

No era una chica popular porque no le interesaba pero era muy inteligente y divertida y no le hubiera costado ser de las más populares si se lo hubiera propuesto.

- Lily, Lily! Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar-dijo Chris sonriendo a su amiga-¿Dónde está miss puntualidad?

- Uf… Pensaba que no llegaría, me van a salir los riñones por la boca de tanto correr.

- ¿Te has encontrado con el accidente de al lado no?

- Sí, y otro delante de mi casa.

- Bueno entremos, Lucy ha ido a buscar un vagón.

Las chicas cogieron sus pertenencias y entraron en el tren justo antes que se cerraran las puertas. Suspiraron aliviadas y fueron en busca de su amiga.

Chris era una chica castaña con el pelo por debajo los hombros y unos ojos azules pero que de vez en cuando se oscurecían y cogían un poco de gris. Era más alta que Lily y muy sociable pero iba a su bola. Siempre estaba contenta, vivía feliz sin preocuparse demasiado por los estudios ni los problemas pero era inteligente y se sacaba los cursos sin problema. A diferencia de Lily no le importaba no sacar muy buena nota, con aprobar le bastaba. Al igual que sus amigos era sincera y no le gustaba la falsedad. Su padre era muggle y su madre bruja. Le gustaba mucho el teatro y tocaba el piano bastante bien. Jugaba en equipo de Quidditch y por esa razón era la más conocida del grupo.

Las dos amigas charlaban animadamente cuando se abrió la puerta de uno de los compartimientos y vieron a su otra dos amiga.

- ¡Lucy cuánto tiempo!

- Nos vimos la semana pasada Lily-contestó una chica morena sonriendo.

- Ya lo sé pero da igual, estoy contenta de volver a Hogwarts con vosotras.

- Claro que sí y este año lo tenemos que aprovechar a tope porque os recuerdo que es nuestro último año.

- Sí, vamos a echar de menos todo esto, pero aún tenemos todo un año por delante así que mejor no nos pongamos tristes-dijo Chris sentándose al lado de la ventana.

Lucy era la tercera del grupo y era la más tranquila. Era más o menos de la altura de Lily y la más delgada de las tres. Venía de una famosa familia de magos conocidos en todo el mundo mágico. Le gustaba pasear y no era muy amiga de fiestas pero así y todo cuando se trataba de divertirse se lo pasaba bomba y se desmelenaba. Era la mediana de 5 hermanos y siempre se había tenido que espabilar sola. Sus padres no estaban mucho en casa y las niñeras nunca le habían echo mucho caso. Sus padres la querían mucho al igual que a sus hermanos pero no se daban cuenta que lo que necesitaba su hija era cariño. Dibujaba muy bien y a menudo sorprendía a sus amigas con divertidas caricaturas.

En un vagón no muy apartado, cuatro chicos charlaban animadamente.

- ¿Cómo va con Liza, James?

- ¿Ah no os lo dije? ayer corté con ella, ya estoy cansado de tanta niña tonta, Sirius, muy guapa y todo lo que quieras pero llega un momento que no lo aguantas.

- Vaya que coincidencia, yo también lo dejé con Jess ayer.

- Sois un caso - dijo un chico un poco pálido mirando a sus amigos - pero ya era hora que vierais que estas chicas con las que salís tienen menos cerebro que un pez. No me extraña que no hagáis durado más de dos semanas con alguna de ellas.

- Bueno, bueno, tienes razón pero de vez en cuando salir con alguna de ellas no esta nada mal. ¿Verdad James?

- Claro, claro - dijo éste riendo - Sirius tiene razón.

- ¿De vez en cuando? Pero si la mayoría de vuestros ligues son chicas sin cerebro - contestó Remus divertido - pero bueno, ya veo que os habéis cansado. Me gustará ver a las próximas cuantas neuronas tienen.

Estos tres chicos junto con Peter formaban el grupo más popular y codiciado de todo el colegio. Sobretodo los tres primeros. Eran apuestos y los tres tenían su propio club de fans. Un montón de chicas locas por salir con ellos. James y Sirius aprovechaban y salían con tantas como querían. Tenían un ego del tamaño del Titanic e iban por la escuela con aires de superioridad pensando que eran el modelo de todo chico y deseo de toda chica. Remus aunque también tenía bastantes fans era más discreto y no salía con cualquiera. Su principio era que la chica en cuestión le gustase un poco. Pero desde el año anterior sus ligues habían sido poquísimos porque se había fijado en una chica que lo tenía encuriosido. No sabía ni cómo se llamaba y tampoco había puesto un gran empeño en conocerla y por supuesto no había dicho nada de esto a sus amigos. Si la conocía y le gustaba, entonces se lo diría.

El trayecto siguió sin ningún tropiezo y al llegar la noche el tren llegó a Hogwarts. Entraron todos al gran salón dispuestos a ver la selección de cada año donde el sombrero adjudicaba la torre a cada nuevo alumno y preparados para engullir todo lo que se les pusiera delante hasta reventar.

- Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos una vez más a Hogwarts. Éste año más que nunca, a causa de los ataques que están habiendo, no se puede ir al bosque prohibido – Dumbledore miró a ciertos chicos de la torre Gryffindor y siguió con su anual discursillo.

Los chicos se miraron. Una vez al mes por lo menos debían salir al bosque prohibido, no iban a dejar a Remus sin su ayuda y esto no se lo podría impedir ni Dumbledore ni ningún otro mago, fuera o no fuera del mal.

Después de cenar, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes. Las tres chicas estaban cansadas y querían ir a dormir temprano ya que al día siguiente iban a empezar las clases. Así y todo al final acababan durmiéndose muy tarde ya que no paraban de contarse todo lo que habían echo en vacaciones y que no se habían explicado ya.

Iban subiendo tranquilamente cuando alguien las detuvo.

- Vaya, vaya… si son la sangre sucia y sus queridas amigas… - dijo un chico de nariz aguileña arrastrando las palabras.

- Mira Snape mejor que te calles, no queremos escuchar tus estupideces ya el primer día – respondió la pelirroja.

- Tendré que recordarte que a mi nadie me hace callar y menos una sangre sucia, estúpida y engreída como tu.

- Que pasa Snape, tu vida social es tan poco interesante que tienes que ir molestando a la gente? – dijo la voz de un apuesto chico seguido de sus dos amigos.

- Bueno, hablando de engreídos, ya tenemos a todo el club.

- Si tienes algún problema y necesitas desahogarte sabes que nosotros te complaceremos no hace falta ni que nos o pidas, y sino mejor vete – le respondió el chico con voz cortante – claro que hoy estas solito sin tus amigos, podrías acabar muy mal…

Snape los miró desperdiciándolos y se fue.

- Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es darme las gracias no crees Evans? – dijo James mirándola fijamente – hoy me siento generoso, pero no creas que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Sus amigos rieron.

- Siento decírtelo pero nadie te ha pedido ayuda, puedo defenderme muy bien sola sin necesitar tu estúpida ayuda.

Las chicas se giraron decididas y subieron sin hacer el menor caso a los chicos.

- Estos tíos no se aguantan – digo Chris subiendo las escaleras de su cuarto – se creen dioses o algo por el estilo, no se como pueden ser tan estúpidas todas esas chicas que no paran de perseguirlos.

- Bueno, Remus no parece tan malo.

- Por favor Lucy, todos son iguales, unos engreídos más no poder.

- El peor es Potter – dijo Lily – es que se cree imprescindible en la vida de cualquier chica.

- Sí, no les vendría mal que alguien les bajara los humos…

- En que estas pensando Chris?

- Creo… que podríamos hacer algo para ridiculizarlos en medio de todo el colegio o por lo menos delante de bastante gente.

- Si, pero cómo lo hacemos – dijo Lucy – que yo sepa no es tan fácil ridiculizarlos…

- Bueno ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero tiene razón Chris, a ver si dejan de molestar.


	2. Chapter 2 Will y Vera

Último curso

Chapter 2. Will y Vera

Era el primer día de clase y todos los alumnos se levantaron temprano para ir a desayunar y no llegar tarde su primer día de clase.

- Fua… Que horario más desastroso, os habéis dado cuenta? Esto no lo aguantas ni tu Lily – se quejaba Chris mientras bajaban al gran comedor.

- La verdad es que se han pasado… Pociones a última hora? Esto va a ser inaguantable.

- Por favor chicas, no hay para tanto, sois unas exageradas – dijo la pelirroja – por cierto Chris, ya sabes que vamos a hacer con los pesados aquellos?

- Sí, sí, ya tengo una idea pero tendré que ir a la biblioteca para estar segura de ello. Chicas, creo que de aquí poco nos vamos a reír mucho.

- Estas como una cabra Chris, pero sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea.

- Y yo también por supuesto. No sabéis las ganas que tengo de reírme un poco a costa de Potter.

- Creo que sí que me podréis ayudar, ya os lo diré cuando lo tenga todo preparado.

Bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con Will y Vera. Eran dos hermanos gemelos de Ravenclaw de su misma edad y eran amigos desde pequeños. Los dos eran muy guapos y jugaban al equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Will como buscador i Vera como cazadora. Will i Lily habían estado saliendo hasta el año pasado hasta que lo dejaron porque Lily veía más a Will como un hermano que como a un novio. Esto no gustó mucho al chico que la quería mucho pero hacía un esfuerzo para disimular. Así y todo no se le daba muy bien y su amistad con Lily ya no era la misma.

- Will, Vera! Qué tal estáis? – chilló Chris cuando los vio.

- Muy bien. Y vosotras que tal? Al final fuisteis a Francia? – preguntó Vera.

- Sí, sí, nos lo pasamos bien. Estuvimos trabajando en un hotel enorme de Toulouse – dijo Lucy.

- Habéis visto, este año tenemos bastantes clases juntos, así Will y yo podremos pasar más tiempo con vosotras. Verdad Will?

- Sí, sí, claro – contestó éste mirando de reojo a Lily que ahora estaba comentado con las otras chicas las horas que coincidirían.

Fueron cada uno a su mesa y después se dirigieron a transformaciones. Lily ya estaba estresada y aún no habían empezado las clases, pero no parava de pensar en todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer aquel año. Así y todo sabía que no debía preocuparse puesto que ella era buena estudiante y no tendría ningún problema. Justo antes de entrar a la clase, se le cayó el estuche y todo se esparció por el suelo.

- Vaya, vaya, señorita Evans, no puedes dejar de hacerte notar ni el primer día de clase? – James Potter y sus amigos estaban allí mirándolas con suficiencia.

- Si nos lo pides por favor puede que te ayudemos a recoger todo esto – dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa.

- Lo que sería un gran favor sería que os fuerais a la mierda. Te parece?

- Pero Lucy, una señorita de alta clase social como tu no debería decir esto – contestó Sirius como si estuviera escandalizado – sobretodo tu no recojas, no vaya a ser que te ensucies la ropa.

- Cállate imbécil – dijo Chris.

- Dejadlos – dijo Lily mientras terminaba de recoger todo su material y entraba en clase con sus amigas – son irreparables.

Los chicos se pusieron a reír y entraron detrás de ellas al aula. Se sentaron detrás de todo ya que a parte de Remus, los otros dos no conocían la palabra estudiar y no les importaba mucho perderse la lección.

- No creéis que nos estamos pasando un poco con estas chicas – dijo Remus cuando había terminado la clase – no nos han hecho nada.

- Ba… que más da… Además es divertido verlas rabiar – dijo James.

- Sí, y son las únicas que te contestan como fieras y no se ponen a llorar cuando les decimos algo o no queremos salir con ellas.

- Sirius ellas nunca han querido salir con nosotros y dudo que algún día lo quieran. Son las únicas chicas con un poco de personalidad de este castillo – dijo Remus.

Siguieron andando hasta la próxima clase hablando de las chicas y del Quidditch. La semana siguiente empezaban los entrenamientos y Sirius y James como buenos jugadores de su equipo querían saber las novedades de el año si es que había alguna.

Antes de ir a cenar los alumnos tenían tiempo libre para estudiar y hacer los deberes o trabajos que tuvieran y las chicas se dirigían a la sala común.

- Lily… - dijo Lucy pensativa – te has dado cuenta?

- De qué? – contestó ésta.

- Will aún no se ha olvidado de ti.

- Si… La verdad es que no se que hacer. Ha cambiado todo tanto desde que lo dejamos…

- Es que no lo entiendo Lily! Hacíais una pareja perfecta, él te quería… No se porque lo dejaste con él – dijo Chris.

- Ya os lo dije… lo quiero muchísimo pero no como novio. Lo quiero más como un primo o un hermano. No sé pero veía que estaba mejor con él antes de salir, cuando éramos sólo amigos. Claro que pensé que después de dejarlo todo volvería a ser igual que antes pero no.

- Bueno supongo que al final lo acabará entendiendo y lo aceptará – dijo Lucy – pero si no es así… creo que tendrás que hablar con él.

- Sí supongo…

Estuvieron trabajando un rato. Era el primer día y ya tenían un montón de trabajo. Estaba claro que este año los machacarían como nunca. Al cabo de un rato Chris se levantó.

- Voy a la biblioteca, tengo que estar segura de lo que haremos con Black, Potter y Lupin.

- Te acompaño, ya casi he terminado y lo único que me queda no lo puedo hacer sin un libro de la biblioteca, así de paso lo cojo.

- Yo no puedo – dijo Lily – tengo que enviar una carta a mis padres porque me he dejado las zapatillas de deporte. A ver si me las envían rápido. Voy a buscar a Lisul.

Chris y Lucy estaban revolviendo todos los libros de las estanterías porque Chris no encontraba la broma que ella quería. Cuando lo encontraron fueron a un rincón de la inmensa biblioteca y empezaron a leer como preparar la broma. Era un sortilegio que se tenía que hacer después de comer. Aprendieron los movimientos que tenían que hacer y memorizaron lo que tenían que decir. Después Chris subió toda contenta a su cuarto y Lucy se quedó buscando el libro que necesitaba para el trabajo de adivinación.

- Buscas esto? – le dijo una voz detrás suyo.

- Sí, gracias – contestó ella cortante y con voz nada agradable al ver que la voz provenía de Remus Lupin.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar el significado de las cartas, yo ya lo he hecho y así acabarías más rápido.

- Por qué quieres ayudarme? – dijo Lucy girándose y mirando fijamente al mereodador – que yo sepa tú y tus amigos no acostumbráis a ayudar a la gente y menos a nosotras.

- No es cierto, y yo sólo quería ayudar porque no tengo nada que hacer, porque ya lo he hecho y así lo encontrarás todo más rápido y porque creo que a veces hemos sido injustos y quiero demostrarte que no somos tan malos – dijo Remus volviéndole la mirada – pero si no quieres tampoco quiero molestar…

- Bueno… Tienes razón, si ya lo has hecho acabaré más rápido.

Estuvieron todo el rato trabajando y hablando animadamente y al mirar los relojes se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de cenar, así que cerraron los libros y bajaron al comedor.

- Dónde estabas? – preguntaron sus amigos al ver a Remus.

- En la biblioteca, con Lucy.

- Con Lucy Middlewood nuestra queridísima y apreciada amiga? – preguntó Sirius – Y qué hacías con ella? intentar que sus padres te enchufaran a trabajar en algún distinguido puesto cuando termines los estudios?

- No digas tonterías, la estaba ayudando con su trabajo de adivinación.

- Bromeas?

- Claro que no, James, de hecho me ha pasado el tiempo volando con ella y es muy simpática, deberíais conocerla.

James y Sirius se miraron y lo dejaron. Definitivamente Remus no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, seguro que ya le pasaría. No le dieron más importancia y siguieron comiendo.

A unos metros de distancia, Lily hacía la misma pregunta a su amiga.

- Dónde estaba? Pues en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de adivinación … con Lupin – esto último lo dijo rápidamente y flojo.

- Qué! - dijo Chris mirándola con unos ojos como platos – supongo que nos estas tomando el pelo…

- No, es la verdad, y tengo que deciros que el chico no está tan mal. Me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

- Ay, ay, ay, esto no me huele bien. Estas cayendo en las redes de este mujeriego.

- Por favor, Chris, no empieces a montarte tus películas. Además él no sale con tantas chicas como Black y Potter. Me he fijado y no ha salido con muchas chicas más que con chicos hemos salido nosotras.

Chris la miró con de una manera que quería decir claramente "no me lo puedo creer lo estas defendiendo" y miró a Lily quien le hizo un gesto con los hombros.

- Esto quiere decir que ya no quieres hacerle la broma? – preguntó la pelirroja – Chris me la ha contando y será muy divertido….

- Claro que la quiero hacer! Por quien me tomáis! Que encuentre que Lupin no está del todo mal no quiere decir que no se merece una pequeña bromita. Además, esto no hace daño a nadie y nos reiremos un poco.

Lily y Chris afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo, al fin y al cabo Lucy seguía igual. El cretino de Lupin no le había hecho nada. No era tan grabe así que le quitaron importancia.

Hasta aquí el segundo chap. Espero que os guste y que me dejeis un review por favor!

Muchas gracias a 0o0khris0o0, ArabelaWeasley y a Jane-darling por sus reviews. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibirlos y por eso he actualizado tan pronto, sino no sé cuando lo hubiera echo o si hubiera seguido. Espero que sigáis leyendo y me digáis que tal.

Cris no sé que te parecerá la broma pero espero que te guste. En el próximo chap verás de qué se trata.

Maria


	3. Chapter 3 La broma

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooo. Ya se que no hay disculpa posible de estar tantisimo tiempo sin actualizar pero de verdad que me ha sido imposible. Soy una iresponsable y mucho más y no merezco ningún review pero por favor... podreis dejarme alguno si leeis el chap? Plis, plis...(ojos de gatito de shrek). Podeis insultarme todo lo que querais por haber tardado tanto, estais en todo vuestro dserecho, pero no sabeis la ilusion que me hacen los reviews. Palabra que el próximo lo subo rápido.

Gracias y mil lo siento.

Chapter 3. La broma

Aquel curso estaba resultando más complicado de lo que los alumnos de séptimo habían pensado. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y los profesores no estaban de muy buen humor, sólo pensaban en los exámenes que tendrían sus alumnos y querían que estos sacaran las mejores notes posibles.

Todo el mundo estaba o en la biblioteca o en la sala común trabajando menos ciertos chicos que pensaban en su próximo ligue y cierta chica castaña que cansada de estudiar se había puesto a ojear la revista _chismosa _para hacer un descanso.

- Oye Lucy! Has leído esto?

- Chris sabes que no me importa mucho lo que digan en esas revistas…

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé pero fíjate en esto. Es tu gran oportunidad!

- Oportunidad de qué? – preguntó la chica que no entendía a qué se refería su amiga.

- Pues a qué va ser. A demostrar que eres una gran dibujante y lo haces mucho mejor que cualquier de estas brujas. Mira que dibujos más horrorosos.

Chris pasó la revista a su amiga y ésta vio un pequeño reportaje con dibujos de jóvenes brujas y magos y leyó el reportaje.

_Nuevos talentos artísticos_

_Este año la Cancillería ha decidido que las anuales pancartas de la fiesta infantil de Liesheff sean producidas por nuevos talentos. Quieren potenciar los jóvenes magos y dar una oportunidad a todo aquél que quiera demostrar su arte con las pinturas o un lápiz._

_Si tienes entre 15 y 25 años y te gustaría ver tus dibujos en carteles por las calles, no lo dudes. Coge papel y lápiz y envíanos una lechuza con tus datos y alguna de vuestras ideas para los carteles en nuestra redacción. Haced tantos dibujos como queráis. El último día que se recibirán será el 31 de febrero._

_En la página siguiente podéis ver algunos de los dibujos que hemos recibido. Esperamos recibir el tuyo también._

_Margaret Skeeter. Redactora. _

- Lucy! Chris tiene razón es tu oportunidad. Tus dibujos son mucho mejor que cualquier de estos de la revista – dijo Lily que había estado leyendo el reportaje por encima de los hombros de Lucy.

- Bueno… Igualmente habrá muchísima gente que envíe dibujos, no tengo opción que me elijan entre tanta gente.

- Claro que sí, no digas tonterías. Si han pedido a Skeeter que haga este artículo es porque no les gusta ninguno de los dibujos que tienen.

- Precisamente, todo el mundo lee a Skeeter, es la periodista de cotilleos más conocida. Ahora tendrán muchos dibujos. Margaret no acostumbra a hacer artículos tan sosos.

- Bueno pero por probar no pierdes nada, te queremos ver dibujando como una loca que queda poco tiempo – y Chris cogió la revista y siguió leyendo.

Fuera del castillo, los merodeadores paseaban por los terrenos aburridos. Todo el mundo estaba dentro estudiando. Se sentaron cerca del lago. En una semana habría luna llena y todos tendrían que ir al bosque para ayudar a Remus. El director había dicho muy claramente que nadie podía salir, y Remus les dijo a sus amigos que no hacia falta que vinieran.

- Pero a ver, Remus…- empezó con una suave voz Sirius – crees que te vamos a dejar solo! Esto ni en broma y ya lo tendrías que saber.

- Claro que sí, que tontería, siempre vendremos, diga lo que diga Dumbledore y hayan los ataques que hayan.

Al cabo de un rato retomaron las clases. Gryffindor tenía transformaciones con Ravenclaw y tenían que saberse una serie de hechizos y el descubrimiento de cada uno de ellos.

McGonagall no estaba de muy buen humor y sólo entrar ya vieron que les esperaba una de buena.

- James Potter! Levántate y explícanos el descubrimiento del _Atneser _– James miró de reojo a Sirius quien le respondió con un movimiento de hombros.

- Yo te ayudo amigo – le susurró.

En aquel momento se escuchó un pequeño sortilegio y una luz tenue que se dirigía hacia James y Sirius. Éstos, se levantaron y fueron directos a la mesa de Mcgonagall, se subieron encima y empezaron a bailar y a cantar de una manera muy ridícula. Toda la clase empezó a reir y Mc Gonagall furiosa pedía a gritos que bajaran y se comportaran, pero ellos como si nada.

Lily y Lucy miraron a su amiga que no podía parar de reír. La verdad es que era muy gracioso ver aquellos dos haciendo semejante ridículo. Poco después McGonagall había podido parar a los bailarines y éstos indignados y muertos de vergüenza volvieron a sus sitios.

- Habéis visto que movimiento más sexy de cadera que tiene Sirius? – las chicas se estaban riendo a carcajada partida con Will y Vera recordando el espectáculo de los merodeadores.

- Créis que se darán cuenta que esto ha sido cosa nuestra?

- Seguro que sí Lily, no son tontos. Ahora ya podemos esperar a que nos la devuelvan.

- Tu tranquila Lucy, que si quieren guerra la tendrán – dijo la castaña levantando un puño toda excitada.

- Estas como una cabra – le dijo Will que se había reído del espectáculo como toda la clase.

- Sí, la verdad es que estás fatal – dijo Vera mirándose el reloj – uy! Llegamos tarde! Nos vemos después chicas.

- Lily – dijo Will antes de irse y en voz baja – crees que podríamos hablar un momento a solas después?

-Claro – contestó la pelirroja – nos vemos después de cenar en el gran salón.

Unos pisos más arriba, James y Sirius hablaban enfadados.

- Pero como se atreven a hacernos esto. Las muy atrevidas… Y encima que ni se les ocurra decirnos que no han sido ellas porque está clarísimo – dijo Sirius indignado.

- No creo que tengan porque ocultarlo además todo se ha de decir, ha sido muy divertido y la verdad es que yo también me he reído.

- Muy bonito Remus, muy bonito. Tus amigos encima de una mesa haciendo de gogós y el mayor ridículo de su vida y que hace el señor? Reírse.

- Anda Sirius no te enfades. Tenemos que reconocer que la broma ha sido buena, seguramente si hubiéramos estado en el lugar de Remus también nos habríamos reído. Tendremos que vigilar con estas chicas, no son tontas.

- Por cierto James – interrumpió Remus – cuando se juega el primer partido?

- Lo tenemos dentro de dos semanas con Ravenclaw. Les vamos a meter una paliza que no veas.

- Bueno, bueno, no te confíes. Recuerda que tienen los hermanos Straperl y el año pasado no nos lo pusieron muy fácil. Hacen una pareja muy fuerte.

- Acaso crees que estos dos gemelitos son mejor pareja que Sirius y yo? Va! A estos dos nos los comemos verdad Sirius?

- Evidentemente Remus. Se te va la olla, nadie nos gana.

Después de cenar todo el mundo fue subiendo a su habitación y Lily se quedó a esperar a Will. No sabía lo que le tenía que decir, pero ella no quería seguir con esta situación tan incómoda y quería arreglarlo con el chico, echaba en falta su amistad y las tardes que pasaban los dos charlando animadamente. No pasó mucho rato cuando Will entró en el Gran Salón y se sentó delante de Lily.

- Hace mucho que esperas?

- No, que va, no te preocupes.

- Bien. Supongo que querrás saber porque quiero hablar contigo a solas. Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín?

- Sí claro, vamos. La verdad es que ya era hora que hablásemos, la situación estos días no está siendo muy cómoda – dijo Lily mientras se dirigían al jardín.

- Mira Lily, no es fácil para mí decirte esto. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que no ha sido fácil para mí aceptar que lo nuestro se acabara. Al principio me sentía fatal, no podía entender porque lo teníamos que dejar y por eso he estado tan distante. Últimamente me he dado cuenta que esto no lleva a ninguna parte, si ha pasado ha pasado y lo tengo que aceptar. Entiendo que no puedas obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes y por eso prefiero volver a estar como antes. Como antes de salir juntos. Para mí no es fácil porque siempre que te veo recuerdo momentos que hemos pasado juntos pero por esa razón quiero pedirte que me ayudes a volver a ser como antes. Estoy seguro que lo conseguiré aunque sea difícil y aunque yo siempre te quiera como algo más que una amiga. Me ayudarás verdad?

- Claro que sí Will. Yo tampoco lo paso nada bien con esta situación. Me alegra ver que me entiendes y haré todo lo que sea posible para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Aunque crea que es mejor no estar juntos, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho por eso.

El chico sonrió y al cabo de un rato subieron a sus habitaciones charlando animadamente como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos todo aquel tiempo. Lily pensó que aunque él dijera que iba a ser difícil volver a estar como antes, no lo sería tanto. Estaba contenta y volvía sonriente ha su habitación cuando chocó con alguien.

- Mira por donde vas! – le dijo una voz enfadada.

- Mira por donde vas tú, estúpido – le respondió a su turno Lily a la persona de la voz que no era otro que James Potter.

- Oye a quien estas llamando estúpido? Crees que puedes ir insultando a la gente y encima haciendo bromas pesadas y de mal gusto como si nada?

- Vaya, mira quien fue a hablar. El chico que nunca hace ninguna broma de mal gusto a nadie, que sólo palabras bonitas y emprendedoras salen de su boca y que siempre es amable y comprensivo con todo el mundo. Porque no piensas antes de hablar? Está claro que lo que dices no tiene muy sentido viniendo precisamente de ti y que no hace falta ningún hechizo para que te hagas quedar en ridículo, tú solito lo haces muy bien.

La pelirroja le dijo todo esto de una tirada y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes de irse pomposamente y con un golpe de melena hacia su habitación. El chico permaneció sorprendido viendo marchar a la pelirroja sin saber que contestarle y pensando que decididamente aquella chica se las traía.

Los días pasaron, los merodeadores no habían despreciado ninguna oportunidad para dejar en ridículo a las chicas o decirles todo tipo de comentarios menos bonita. Ellas pasaban de todo pero la verdad es que no era muy agradable.

Llego luna llena y los chicos pudieron acompañar a Remus sin ningún problema como siempre habían echo. El chico no hacía muy buena cara, estaba en la biblioteca, sentado al final con un inmenso libro y resoplaba a menudo. Le preocupaba su situación, ya hacía mucho tiempo que sufría estas transformaciones pero nunca dejaría de angustiarle el echo de saber que se transformaba en un animal monstruoso y que no podía controlarse. Suerte tenía de sus amigos. Estaba pensando en ello cuando alguien interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Te encuentras bien? – oyó una voz a su lado.

- Sí gracias – contestó él sin ni siquiera mirar quien era quien le preguntaba. No estaba de muy buen humor.

- Ya veo… Puedo sentarme? – la chica se sentó sin esperar respuesta, sacó unos folios y empezó a dibujar delante del chico.

- Esto lo has dibujado tú? – Preguntó Remus que había levantado la vista para ver qué hacia la chica - no sabía que dibujaras tan bien…

- Es que no sabes nada – interrumpió la chica cortante. Remus hizo una mueca. Ella rió – lo siento, no quería ser tan desagradable, lo que quería decirte es que es normal que no lo sepas. De echo te quería dar las gracias.

- Por que? – Dijo el chico.

- Por ayudarme el otro día con las cartas. Me han puesto un 10 – explicó ella levantando las cejas de una manera muy divertida.

- Vaya… Eso quiere decir que tendremos que trabajar más juntos. Por cierto Lucy…?

- Sí, claro, Lucy está bien.

- Pues Lucy, creo que tendríamos que conocernos mejor, te parece?

- Claro, cuando quieras quedamos.

- Porqué no salimos ahora a dar una vuelta?

- Bueno… me gustaría hacer algún otro dibujo.

- Puedes hablar mientras dibujas o necesitas total concentración?

- Je, je. Puedo hablar – contestó la chica divertida. La verdad es que Remus la hacia reír. Le estaba empezando a caer bastante bien.

- Entonces podemos quedarnos aquí, mientras no nos pille la bibliotecaria…

Pasaron el rato charlando. Remus tuvo que admitir que la chica era interesante, que todo su mal humor había marchado como por arte de magia, que podía hablar con ella tranquilamente y de cualquier tema y encima constató que era muy graciosa la manera que tenia de dibujar arrugando de vez en cuando la nariz. Subió contento a su habitación. No había conocido nunca una chica tan franca y con quien estuviera tan gusto.

- Qué te pasa Remus, llevas una sonrisa pegada en tu cara que daría que hablar.

- Que dices James, no seas tonto.

- Sí, sí señor. James tiene razón.

- He estado con Lucy.

- Con Middlewood? Y qué hacías con ella todo este rato?

- Pues charlar en la biblioteca. Hemos hablado de muchas cosas. Tendríais que ver lo bien que dibuja y lo divertida que es. Parece tímida pero la verdad es que cuando estas con ella no lo es tanto. Es muy agradable y me ha contado una de anécdotas con sus amigas… Seguro que ellas también son muy simpáticas.

- Remus oyes lo que estas diciendo? Sus amigas son Evans y Brammer, no creo que sea nada agradable estar con ellas así que haz el favor de no decir tonterias.

Remus los miró haciendo que no con la cabeza y entró en el baño. James y Sirius se miraron de una manera que quería decir claramente a este se le va la olla.

En una habitación cerca de la de los chicos Lucy entraba con todos sus dibujos.

- Carai Lucy! Ya nos extrañaba que tardaras tanto en subir de la biblioteca. Has trabajado como una bestia – dijo Lily cogiéndole los dibujos alegremente.

- Uau! Estas mejorando eh chica… - le dijo Chris que estaba mirándo los dibujos por encima del hombro de la pelirroja.

- Anda no exagereis. A Remus también le han gustado – dijo ella sonriendo.

- A Lupin? – dijeron las dos a coro. Lucy no era muy abierta con los chicos y les extrañaba esta confianza que tenía la morena con Remus, y la verdad, no les entusiasmaba mucho.

- Lucy vigila eh…

- Que quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que estos ojos brillantes y esta sonrisa no me gusta mucho.

- Lily y yo no queremos que te hagan daño, lo sabes.

Prometo que intentaré subir el próximo chap rápido.

Lo siento de verdad.

Bueno un besooo y dejadme un review porfa, aunque haya sido muy mala muy mala y solo sea para despotricar de mi.

Maria (mala más que mala)

Y muchisimas gracias por los reviews que me habeis dejado hasta ahoraa a todas! N me merezco ni uno.


	4. Chapter 4 El partido

Chapter 4. El partido

- Ya lo sé chicas, no os preocupéis, de verdad.

Lily y Chris se miraron no muy convencidas de lo que decía su amiga. Lucy no era muy enamoradiza, siempre que se fijaba en un chico era porque de verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por él. No era caprichosa y no se iba con el primero un poco guapetón que le pasaba por delante. Sus amigas sólo recordaban una vez a su amiga enamorada, pero aquella vez había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que la chica era muy sentimental. Había estado saliendo con un monitor de unos campamentos de verano. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente y cada día les enviaba noticias de todo lo que sucedía a sus amigas. Al principio la relación fue muy bien. Es más, Lucy siempre había dicho que los mejores momentos los había pasado durante aquellos campamentos. Pero cuando terminaron… la relación no siguió muy bien. Dan que es así como se llamaba el chico, empezó a pasar de la morena y ella lo pasó muy mal. Y ahora Lupin…, no podían decir con certeza que su amiga estuviera enamorada de él pero desde luego la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos no les gustaba mucho. No porque no quisieran ver a su amiga feliz, sino porque este brillo era a causa de Lupin, uno de los más cotizados chicos de la escuela aunque no tan mujeriego como sus amigos.

….

Unos días después del encuentro de la biblioteca, James y Sirius se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch junto con los otros jugadores del equipo. Acababan de hacer un duro entrenamiento ya que en pocos días se disputaría el primer partido Gryffindor v.s Ravenclaw y los chicos estaban agotados. Mientras se dirigían hacia su cuarto para darse una buena ducha vieron a Evans sola en una habitación con un libro enorme y muy concentrada. Les parecía raro verla sola sin sus inseparables amigas y tan concentrada así que decidieron entrar para ver qué hacia la pelirroja.

- Qué haces? – preguntó con curiosidad James.

Lily se sobresaltó y cerró inmediatamente el libro con la esperanza de que los chicos no vieran de qué se trataba. Nadie lo sabía, ni sus amigas. Pensaba que estos chicos además de prepotentes eran unos cotillas que se metían donde no les interesaba, conseguían sacarla de sus casillas y eso que ella sabía estar siempre en cualquier situación.

- Y a vosotros qué os importa! Porqué no hacéis el favor de meteros en vuestros asuntos y dejáis de molestar a la gente. Cada vez os soporto menos así que haced el favor de iros y dejadme en paz antes de que me cabree – contestó con voz irritante la pelirroja.

- Aquí los que no sabemos como te aguanta la gente somos nosotros. Eres la persona más borde que hemos conocido.

- Y eso que hemos conocido a mucha gente eh James… - dijo Sirius en plan seductor.

- Si, y sobretodo chicas, y te aseguro que nunca hemos conocido ninguna tan estúpida como tu.

- Ja, ja. No me hagáis reír imbéciles. Pero si las chicas con quien salís no pueden ser más estúpidas... Puede que yo no sea Pamela Anderson pero por lo menos tengo neuronas y os aseguro que no necesito vuestra opinión para nada así que haced el favor de ir desfilando por la puerta.

- Tranquila no queremos perder más nuestro precioso tiempo con alguien como tu, no creo que en tu vida tengas novio, por cierto – dijo James antes de salir como si nada.

- Pues para tu información sí que he tenido – gritó la pelirroja cuando los dos estaban fuera. No sabía porqué estos cretinos conseguían turbarla y enfadarla tanto, sobretodo James. Qué importaba lo que decía éste, si tenía o no novio… Imbécil… Agh! Qué rabia de chicos.

Precisamente por un chico estaba haciendo todo aquello a escondidas. Por un chico que traía loca a su prima, que jugaba con ella como le daba la gana y ella no se enteraba. Lily quería abrir los ojos de su prima y la única manera que podía hacerlo era esa. Seguramente tendría que contarles a sus amigas lo que se proponía lo más pronto posible, antes de que ellas empezasen a sospechar qué hacía ella tanto tiempo desaparecida sin decirles donde estaba. La verdad es que no sabía cómo explicárselo, creerían que estaba loca.

Remus y Lucy se estaban haciendo amigos. Tanto los chicos como las chicas no veían con muy buenos ojos esta relación, sobretodo porqué veían que la relación entre ellos era muy buena. Ambos grupos de amigos loa habían avisado pero tanto Remus como Lucy no hacían caso de los consejos de sus amigos. Su amistad cada vez era más fuerte y sólida y aunque sus amigos no se llevaran bien entre ellos no querían dejar de tratarse.

…

- Evans! – dijo el profesor de pociones en su clase de la mañana – te toca hacer el trabajo con Lupin. Te has enterado? Es la tercera vez que lo digo. La próxima vez que vea que no estás atenta te voy a poner un trabajo de 130 páginas de la poción que estamos trabajando.

- Sí profesor, lo siento – se disculpó la chica que no se había enterado de nada de lo que había explicado el profesor en toda la clase.

Ella era una buena estudiante y siempre estaba atenta pero últimamente sus planes para descubrir al capullo del novio de su prima la desconcentraban. Había dicho que tenía que hacer el trabajo con Lupin? Bueno, él seguro que se había enterado de todo, también era muy buen estudiante. Además así podría comprobar verdaderamente qué tipo de chico era. Podía Lucy confiar en él? Esperaba que así fuera.

Alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás.

- Por favor, Lily, no te pases con él – le dijo su amiga Lucy que conocía muy bien el genio de su amiga cuando se enfadaba o no le gustaban las cosas.

- No te preocupes – respondió la pelirroja susurrando – va a ser una buena oportunidad para conocer a este señorito.

Lucy suspiró no demasiado convencida. Esperaba que la chica no asustase a su nuevo amigo ya que ésta podría asustar al mismo Dumbledore con su genio.

- Middlewood con Black; Potter con Straperl, sí con Will; la señorita Straperl con Lorac; Brammer con Snafi… - siguió enumerando los grupos el profesor.

…

- Perfecto! Me toca hacer el trabajo con la entupida de Snafi, la presidenta del club de fans de Sirius y la chica con menos neuronas del colegio – se quejaba Chris cuando había finalizado la clase – claro que no sé si prefiero esto o estar en tu puesto. Supongo que ya sabes que te tocará hacer todo el trabajo sola Lucy, Black no va a mover un dedo para ayudar.

- Anda no seas exagerada Chris, puede que al fin y al cabo tampoco sea tan mal chico – dijo Lucy aunque no muy convencida de sus palabras.

- Pues a mí con Potter… - dijo Will que aunque ser de otra residencia compartía el horario de pociones con los Gryffindor.

- Esto sí no te lo cambio – dijo la pelirroja mirando como James estaba ligando con una chica de sexto al final del pasillo- éste es el peor de todos ellos.

- La verdad es que vuestras parejas no son para tirar cohetes. Yo he tenido suerte, me ha tocado con Carol.

- Sí, eres la única con suerte Vera – carraspeó Chris mientras subía con sus amigas a la próxima clase.

…

Los días pasaron y llegó el partido de Quidditch. Todo el mundo bajó a los terrenos de la escuela y se dirigió hasta el campo para ver el partido. Hacia muy buen tiempo y el ambiente estaba muy animado. Los dos equipos estaban concentrados en el vestuario escuchando el discurso de sus correspondientes capitanes. Cuando salieron al campo un estruendo de silbatos y aplausos provenientes de las gradas les llegó a las orejas. Madame Hook se puso al medio del campo.

- Juego limpio chicos – dijo con voz severa la árbitro. Sabía que ninguno de los equipos jugaba sucio pero nunca estaba de más recordarlo.

Sonó el silbato y el juego empezó. Los dos equipos tenían buenos jugadores. Hábiles, rápidos y fuertes. Se presentaba un partido interesante. James voló hacia arriba para centrarse en encontrar la snitch mientras el resto de su equipo marcaba y persuadía las balas. Estaba muy igualado, tenía que encontrar la snitch para ganar. El partido se estaba haciendo largo, la animación no paraba en las gradas. Todo el mundo animaba a un u otro equipo. Las chicas animaban nerviosas. Después de Gryffindor siempre querían que ganase Ravenclaw ya que era la residencia de Will y Vera, pero el orgullo Gryffindor era muy fuerte y no podían perder.

De pronto vieron a James bajar en picado, había visto la snitch!

- Nooooo! – gritó la pelirroja.

Demasiado tarde, en aquel momento James había sido golpeado, cayó de la escoba y chocó contra el suelo. El chico se había lastimado el radio pero por suerte madame Hook que había oído el grito de Lily había reaccionado a tiempo consiguiendo que el mal no fuera mayor.

La pelirroja había sido la única en darse cuenta que la budgler iba de lleno a chocar contra James y aunque el chico no le cayese nada bien le supo mal el tremendo golpe que se dio. No deseaba mal ni a su peor enemigo.

- Bien jugado – le dijo Lily a Will. Le daba rabia haber perdido pero la verdad es que el chico había jugado maravillosamente.

- Gracias – contestó éste – lo siento por Potter, se encuentra bien?

- Creo que está en la enfermería, se tendrá que quedar un par de días, se ha roto el radio.

- Que mala suerte. Lo siento.

- No, no. No importa – dijo la pelirroja – es decir, si que importa, pero tampoco es nada grave.

La chica se despidió del chico y se dirigió hacia la sala común.

Pam!

- Lo sient… Ah! eres tu… - dijo una voz cabreada – estarás contenta…

- Pero que tontería dices Black! – dijo Lily indignada – crees que no quiero que gane Gryffindor? Anda! No digas estupideces.

- Te he visto hablar con Will. Debes estar contenta con lo que le ha pasado a James. Así estará dos días sin molestarte.

- Pero tú eres gilipollas o que te pasa. Sí, estaba hablando con Will y no creo que esto quiera decir que quiera que ganen ellos y para tu información, no deseo que se haga daño nadie, ni el estúpido de Potter – dijo indignada Lily antes de darle un buen golpe en la cara con su larga melena al girarse para irse.

…

No tendría que haberse pasado tanto, al fin y al cabo era comprensible que Sirius estuviera enfadado por la derrota, pero no tenía porque pagarlo con ella.

Un piso más abajo Lucy se disponía a ir a su cuarto al igual que Lily cuando alguien la paró.

- Eh! Amiga de los sangre-sucia! Porque no haces el favor de juntarte con gente más interesante y de tu categoría – le dijo una voz proveniente de un chico con nariz aguileña.

- Alguien más interesante? como por ejemplo quien? Tu? No me hagas perder el tiempo Snape – contestó la morena dispuesta a dejar por terminada aquella inútil conversación.

- Qué pasa, no te gusto Middlewood? – preguntó el chico arrastrando la voz mientras la cogía por un brazo e impedía que marchara.

- Déjame – dijo serena la chica.

- No, no te voy a dejar señorita… - contestó él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

- Me estas haciendo daño! Déjame por favor! – chilló la chica.

- Uh… Qué educada… No se encuentran fácilmente chicas tan educadas y de tan buena familia como tu… - dijo el muchacho tirándola hacia la pared i torciendo su brazo.

- _Expulsarium_! – se oyó una voz detrás de Snape y éste salió disparado hasta el otro lado del pasillo – eres un maldito capullo!

- Lupin…

- Vete ahora mismo si no quieres que te haga pedazos – dijo Remus con la voz más temible que nunca había puesto y echando chispas por los ojos.

- Qué pasa, ahora te gusta Middlewood? No es normal este comportamiento en ti, y encima sin tus amiguetes…

- Vete! – chilló el chico apuntándolo con la varita.

Severus se fue, no quería enfrentarse con Lupin. Era uno de los mejores alumnos y encima estaba tan enfadado que lo creyó capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con él.

Remus se aproximó a Lucy que había observado la escena desde el suelo y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo que había dicho Severus era cierto, no era normal en él enfrentarse con otros alumnos. Siempre acompañaba a sus amigos a hacer las bromas pero él no hacia nada. Pero esta vez… No pudo resistirse cuando vio a Lucy en manos del cretino de Snape. Esta chica… Qué le pasaba? Porqué se preocupaba tanto por ella y se había enfadado tanto?

- Estas bien Lucy? – preguntó dulcemente el chico mientras ayudaba a levantar a la asustada chica.

- Sí – contestó ella casi en un susurro – muchas gracias.

- Faltaría más. Qué te ha hecho aquel imbécil? Te acompaño a la enfermería?

- No, no hace falta. Estoy bien. Prefiero ir a las cocinas.

Remus la miró asombrado pero asintió y la acompañó a comer algo. El susto había abierto el apetito de la chica. Ella le explicó lo que le había dicho Snape y aceptó la compañía del chico todo el rato. Con él se sentía muy bien. Nunca se había sentido así con ningún chico. La manera que tenía de hablar, su aspecto cansado pero con aquellos ojos que la miraban tan cariñosamente, la manera como la había ayudado y como la sabía escuchar y comprender… Pensó que sus amigas estaban en lo cierto. Se estaba enamorando de aquel misterioso chico y no creía que esto fuera malo.

…

- Dónde está Lucy – preguntó Chris mientras comía distraídamente una rana de chocolate.

- No tengo ni idea – contestó Lily encogiéndose de hombres – vamos a pasear? Me estoy agobiando con tanta gente.

Chris y Lily salieron de la sala comuna y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos para dar una vuelta. En medio camino se encontraron a Lucy charlando animadamente con Lupin.

- Ey Lucy! – gritó Chris – te vienes con nosotras a dar una vuelta por los jardines? La sala común está a petar y el ambiente está bastante decaído, así nos animamos un poco.

- Claro que voy, vienes Remus?

El chico se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que contestar y Lily y Chris se miraron.

- Va, ven, no te vamos a morder, prometido – dijo Lily con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno…vale…

Las chicas sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos pasando por delante de la enfermería.

- Lily puedes pasar un momento?

La voz provenía de un guapo chico que había sacado la cabeza de la enfermería.

- Por qué? – preguntó ésta sorprendida de que Black le dirigiera la palabra sin insultarla y tan tranquilamente.

- No sé, James me ha dicho que si te encontraba que te lo dijese. Entras o no? – volvió a preguntar Sirius viendo que Lily se lo pensaba.

- Sí, ya voy. Ir pasando chicos, ya vendré – dijo la pelirroja a sus amigas y a Remus.

Lily entró y Sirius la siguió. Por cierto, pensó Sirius, qué hacía Remus yendo con aquellas? En fin… ya se lo preguntaría después.

Llegaron delante la cama donde estaba James estirado.

- Hola – dijo Lily – estas bien Potter?

- Sí, gracias, mañana por la noche ya podré irme.

- Bien… - dijo Lily que se sentía un poco incómoda aunque no sabía porqué.

- Sólo quería que vinieras para darte las gracias.

- Gracias porqué? – preguntó la pelirroja que estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del chico.

- Porque madame Hook me ha dicho que te ha oído gritar y por eso ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar y ablandar la caída, sino me hubiera roto todos los huesos – contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Ah… bueno, debes dar las gracias a los reflejos de madame Hook, yo no he hecho nada. De todas formas gracias por decírmelo.

- Bueno, bueno, ya vasta de dar tanto las gracias – dijo Sirius que había oído la corta conversa de pie al lado de la cama – la cuestión es que no ha sido nada y ya esta.

- Sí, me voy.

- Eso, ya nos veremos Evans, y perdona por decirte que querías que ganara Ravenclaw, en el fondo no creo que seas tan superficial como para que quieras que ganen otros cuando tu casa es esta pero nosotros jugamos en el equipo y claro… pero que a fin de cuentas es tu casa y …

James y Lily se pusieron a reir, Sirius se estaba haciendo un lío y no entendían nada de lo que decía.

- Esta bien Black, esta bien… Adiós – dijo Lily aún medio riendo y saliendo de la habitación. Definitivamente estos chicos eran muy raros, de repente la trataban como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. En fin…

* * *

Bien… aquí termina el capítulo. Sé que dije que actualizaría pronto pero como no he tenido ningún review… La verdad es que no sé si seguir porque si nadie lee los capítulos es una tontería (igual que esto que estoy escribiendo, monólogo interior…), el hecho es que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias así que lo probable es que continue actualizando aunque como lo haré sin ninguna presión porque nadie me lee, los actualizaré tranquilamente por si acaso algun día ocurre un milagro, alguien los ha leido y me ha dejado un review nuevo. En fin no me hagais caso, hablo sola… Pero por favor, si alguien los lee… me podeis dejar un review? Plis plis. Porque si me enviais alguno claro que intentare actualzar lo más pronto. Bueno que me enrollo como una persiana y solo digo tonterias (hoy tengo el día). 

Gracias


	5. Chapter 5 El secreto de Lily

Chapter 5. El secreto de Lily.

Lily bajaba corriendo a la biblioteca, había quedado allí para hacer el trabajo de pociones con Lupin.

- Lo siento, llego tarde, se me ha pasado la hora – dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente del chico.

- No te preocupes. He cogido unos cuantos libros que creo que nos pueden servir.

- A ver… muy bien – dijo la chica ojeándolos por encima – por cierto, creo que me tendrás que explicar exactamente en qué consiste el trabajo porque el día que lo explicó el profesor no estaba muy atenta.

- Lo sé – dijo el chico sonriendo tranquilamente al ver la cara de asombro de la pelirroja – tuvo que repetir tres veces nuestros nombres para que te enteraras… - dijo como toda explicación.

- Ah… claro, es verdad. Bueno empezamos?

Estuvieron trabajando largo rato, hasta tarde cuando decidieron subir a sus habitaciones. Habían hecho un buen trabajo, no les faltaba mucho para terminar, así que se fueron cansados pero contentos por el trabajo hecho.

…

- A ver, opiniones… - dijo Lucy con cara resignada mirando a sus amigas que estaban encima de su cama.

- Está bueno, hay que reconocerlo – dijo Chris.

- Es inteligente… - siguió la pelirroja.

- Es divertido.

- Siempre esta tranquilo sabiendo lo que hace o dirá en cualquier momento.

- Es simpático

- Y trabajador…

- Pero…? – las interrumpió la morena extrañada que sus amigas alabaran tanto a Lupin.

- Es un merodeador – dijeron al unísono las chicas.

- Tenemos que reconocer que no es tan malo como creíamos pero ahora que nos has dicho que de verdad te gusta tenemos que ser más estrictas. Así y todo el día que salimos a los terrenos me cayó bien, podemos darle la oportunidad no Lily?

- Sí, parece buen chico, lo aceptamos – dijo riendo la pelirroja.

- Bien. Es importante que para mí que os caiga bien, ya lo sabéis. Así y todo no me hago ilusiones, como bien habéis dicho…es un merodeador.

…

No muy lejos del cuarto de las chicas, en otra habitación, había una conversa parecida (sólo parecida).

- Qué dices! – dijo Sirius riendo – de verdad te mola esta tia? jaja. Es divertido.

- Bueno… es de las raritas pero ve a por ella, cuando te canses ya la dejaras.

- No James, esta vez es de verdad. Ella es diferente de todas y son este tiempo que he pasado con ello me he dado cuenta. Aunque me sea difícil aceptarlo es la realidad. Me estoy enamorando.

- No digas esta palabra! – chilló Sirius – te hace volver loco… - dijo misteriosamente como riéndose de su amigo.

- Va parad ya de hacer el imbécil, os estoy hablando en serio.

- Bueno, ya sabes que ni Sirius ni yo sabemos qué es esto de que te guste en serio una tía y sinceramente hubiéramos preferido que no fuera una de las raras la que te gustara pero si eso es lo que quieres… pues adelante.

Lupin los miró con una media sonrisa y ellos se la devolvieron encogiéndose de hombros. Remus pensó que ojalá ellos se enamoraran pronto y vieran lo que esto significaba.

No hacía muy buen día y encima las clases estaban siendo de lo más pesadas. Los alumnos de séptimo tenían dos horas libres antes de la última clase y las chicas aprovecharon para hacer un descanso e ir a comer algo a las cocinas. De camino encontraron una pareja escondida detrás de una armadura besándose apasionadamente. No vieron a las chicas pero éstas sí vieron a la pareja.

- No era éste el novio de tu prima, Lily? – preguntó Chris extrañada.

- Si, es el capullo de Jim, hace ya bastante que está enrollado con la imbécil de Loraine.

- Y porqué no se lo dices a tu prima? Esto es indignante no puedes dejar que esté con este tío, es un cretino – dijo Lucy enfadada.

- Cuantas veces crees que se lo he dicho? Si juega con mi prima de una manera bestial en sus narices y ella tan feliz, segura que todo son mentiras para separarlos.

- Pero porqué no te cree a ti? Pam sabe que tu no tienes porque tener ningún inconveniente y que si lo dices es porque es verdad.

- Hace tanto tiempo que esta colgada por Jim que no se lo puede creer. La única forma es que lo vea con sus propios ojos, y esto es lo que hará dentro de poco. Abrir los ojos, de esto me encargo yo.

- Pues sí, tiene que dejar a este tío.

Las chicas entraron en la cocina y fueron muy bien recibidas por los elfos, siempre tan serviciales con todo el mundo. Se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a charlar mientras comían tranquilamente.

- Y bien, cuál es el plan para desenmascarar a Jim? – preguntó Lucy.

- Esto es lo que os quería contar. Supongo que os habéis fijado que este curso desaparezco de vez en cuando y no os digo donde voy. No sabía como hacer que Pam pillara a Jim con las manos en la masa así que decidí… ser animaga.

- Qué? – dijeron Chris y Lucy a la vez.

- No encuentras nada mejor para pillarlo que hacer esto? Estas loca Lily? Esto es ilegal y muy peligroso – dijo Lucy espantada.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Dejad que os acabe de explicar. Resulta que siempre me había intrigado esto de los animagos y siempre me ha gustado la idea de ser uno, así que con la excusa de mi prima he decidido ponerme manos a la obra. No os lo conté de un buen principio porque estaba segura que me diríais que estoy loca y no me hubierais dejado hacer nada, pero he estado todo el verano y parte de este curso trabajando en ello y creo que lo he conseguido. Me convierto en un linx.

- El animal preferido de tu prima… - dijo Chris – la verdad es que estas loca y como te pillen te vas a enterar, pero es verdad que siempre habías querido ser una, aunque hubieras podido esperar hasta tener la edad reglamentaria, como te pillen te enteras.

- Y has conseguido hacerlo tu sola? Tengo entendido que es muy difícil conseguirlo.

- Sí, la verdad es que me ha costado lo suyo. En la biblioteca hay unos libros fantásticos y en verano pedí ayuda a la tía de mi madre aunque no sabe que toda aquella información que quería era para mí.

- La verdad es que estas fatal… hacer todo esto sólo para ayudar a tu prima, ya te debe querer mucho y ya te puede estar agradecida.

- No Lucy, esto no lo debe saber nadie, absolutamente nadie. Vosotras dos las únicas entendido?

- Claro no te preocupes Lils.

Las chicas siguieron ablando de animagos y de lo apasionante que era poder transformarse en un animal. Así y todo era algo muy difícil que sólo grandes magos podían hacer ya que los afectos secundarios de cansancio eran tremendos. Así y todo Lily acababa de demostrar que ella era una buenisima bruja. Al cabo de un rato subieron para hacer la última clase con sus otros compañeros.

A la hora de cenar las chicas se sentaron con Will, Vera, Carol y otros amigos de Ravenclaw. No hacía mucho que habían empezado a comer cuando Pam, la prima de quinto de Lily se acercó corriendo y muy contenta hacia la mesa.

- Lily, Lily, te tengo que contar algo muy fuerte!

Lily se levantó y siguió a su descerebrada e inquieta prima en lugar apartado de la sala donde nadie las pudiera oir.

- Lily…agarrate… Jim me ha pedido que me case con él!

Lily se quedó quieta, estupefacta por la noticia que le acababa de dar su prima.

- Pam… - dijo intentando no perder los nervios – haces quinto y él sexto…

- Ya, ya lo sé pero esto no es problema. Me ha dicho que no teníamos que casarnos tan pronto pero que él me quería un montón y que por lo menos nos podíamos prometer. Me ha dicho que esperaba mi respuesta y que no diría nada a nadie hasta que yo le contestara.

- Y qué le has dicho?

- Aún no le he dicho nada, quería comentarlo contigo antes porque sabes que para mí eres como una hermana y te quiero mucho Lils, aunque le voy a decir que sí, ya sabes que hace mucho que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Que dices?

- Bien… Te voy a pedir algo y quiero que me hagas caso por favor. Antes de darle una respuesta definitiva, antes de que todo el mundo lo sepa, espera.

- Espero a qué?

- Tú solo espera a que pase un poco el tiempo. Sé que ahora estas muy segura de querer casarte con él pero quiero que esperes hasta final de mes para darle una respuesta y que durante este mes pienses bien qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu futuro, que pienses bien en Jim y que lo hagas serenamente como una persona adulta ya que ésta es una decisión muy importante. No puedes tomártelo a la ligera. Esperaras hasta final de mes para contestarle?

- Si… no hay ninguna prisa y lo haré, pensaré en lo que me dices pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Sé que a ti no te gusta mucho Jim…

- Bueno, es verdad. A mi no me gusta Jim pero si esto es lo que tu quieres lo voy a aceptar, no voy a obligarte a hacer nada ya que es tu vida y tu tienes que escoger. De todas formas quiero que me mantengas al corriente de lo que piensas y que me cuentes todo como siempre has hecho vale?

- Sí, sabes que confío en ti.

- Bien…- Lily se giró para volver con sus amigos pero antes miró a su prima seriamente a los ojos y le dijo – se fuerte Pam.

Pam quedó parada de lo último que le dijo su prima, que quería decir con que fuera fuerte? Bueno, su prima tenía razón. Esta decisión no era cualquier cosa y ella siempre había sido una descerebrada que se movía por sus impulsos. Esta vez tenía que actuar y pensar correctamente, con más calma.

Lily se quedó hasta tarde charlando con sus amigos en el gran comedor. Muchas veces lo hacían ya que no eran de la misma torre y no podían charlar en la sala común. Se lo pasaba bien con ellos y se reía mucho, sobretodo con Will, Vera y Carol, la gran amiga de Vera. Will se marchó al cabo de un rato con sus amigos y poco después los siguieron ellas. Lily había estado más callada de lo que acostumbrada pero había contestado que sólo estaba cansada a las preguntas de sus amigos. Lo que le había contado su prima le preocupaba. Tenía hasta final de mes para que Pam se enterara de la verdad. Como tenía ese tío el morro de pedir en matrimonio a su prima? Aquello era increíble y Lily decidió contárselo a sus amigas una vez en la habitación.

Su prima era hija única, iba a Ravenclaw, sus tíos tenían mucho dinero y siempre se habían despreocupado de su hija, Se pasaban el tiempo viajando y esto había hecho que Pam creciera muy independiente y despreocupada y que pasara gran parte de tiempo en casa de Lily. La consideraba una hermana y depende de cómo lo mirase hasta un poco como una madre. Lily lo sabía y también la quería mucho, no podía permitir aquella boda.

- Bueno chicas hasta mañana – dijo Vera cuando las Gryffies i las Ravenclaw se tenían que separar para ir a sus salas comunes – por cierto Lily, tu prima esta bien? Pareces preocupada desde que hablaste con ella.

- No, no, sólo que es una cabeza loca, ya sabes como es, no te preocupes. Bueno, si no es mucho pedir, la podrías vigilar un poco? Ya sé que ya es mayorcita pero esta pasando una época de hacer un poco el loco y no estaría mal.

- Jejeje, no te preocupes, le diré a mi hermano que cuide de ella que se tienen mucho aprecio.

Las chicas se despidieron y subieron a su habitación.

- Qué ha hecho esta vez? A nosotras no nos engañas que te conocemos demasiado bien, que ha hecho esta vez la loca de Pam? – dijo Chris mientras Lucy decía que sí con la cabeza y se sentaba junto su amiga esperando que Lily empezara a contarselo.

- Jim le ha pedido que se case con ella

- Qué?

Lily asintió y contó todo lo que le había contado su prima.

- Esto nos hace tomar decisiones drásticas, tenemos que actuar.

- Qué quieres hacer Chris, esto es decisión de Pam.

- Pero no podemos permitir que se celebre esta boda.

- Esto es verdad… Lily? Podrías enseñarnos tu transformación de linx?

- Si, claro…pero ahora?

- Sí por favor, tengo una idea – dijo Lucy.

Lily se separó un poco de ellas y de pronto apareció un precioso linx de ojos verdes y pelaje suave, sus amigas se quedaron mirando alucinadas y Lily volvió a ser ella.

- Qué os parece?

- Es bestial – dijo Chris.

- Alucinante!

- Jejeje, qué idea tenías Lucy?

- Sí, he pensado que Chris y yo podemos estar en el jardín cerca del bosque prohibido donde no hay mucha gente normalmente y que entonces Chris vaya a buscar a tu prima diciéndole que hemos encontrado un linx que me tiene acorralada y que como sabemos que a ella le gustan mucho pues que Chris la ha ido a buscar para que me ayude. Entonces vendrán y yo haré como si estuviera muerta de miedo, pero tu estarás por acorralándome pero mirándome sin hacer nada. Entonces Pam se acercará y conociéndola seguro que dirá "ay que mono" y se acercará a ti. Entonces tu tienes que traera al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid que es donde normalmente esta Jim con Lorain y Pam los verá. Que os parece?

- Está bien pero antes nos tenemos que asegurar que Jim está allí, por lo demás no creo que haya problema, mi prima es muy inocente. Jim siempre queda en el jardín, yo lo he visto unas cuantas veces y siempre en el mismo sitio. Ahora sólo falta enterarnos de los días y horas que queda allí con Loraine y ya está.

- Parece fácil – dijo Chris.

- Sí, por cierto Lils, que te parece si Chris y yo también nos hacemos animagas?

Lily y Chris se quedaron paradas. A Lucy siempre le habían gustado los animales y siempre quería saber cosas nuevos pero de aquí que quisiera saltarse la ley con lo legal que era…

- Sí, no me miréis así, se que es extraño que os lo diga pero es que me ha fascinado tu transformación y me gustaría poder descubrir nuevas cosas desde la piel de un animal. Sé que no puedes ir tomando estas decisiones por la vida pero de verdad me haría mucha ilusión. Lo de que tú también te hicieras no tiene porque Chris, sólo era una idea….

- La verdad es que no creo que haya ningún inconveniente, puede ser muy útil ser animaga, os puedo ayudar aunque no creo que lo consigáis hasta finales de curso como mínimo.

- Bueno, me apunto contigo Lucy, aunque creo que a mí me tendréis que ayudar más, no soy tan lista. Nuevo reto para mí.

Lily se puso a reír.

- Estamos fatal chicas, pero ya se sabe, nunca paramos quietas. nuestra próxima aventura… ser unas ilegales! Viva!

Y las chicas se tiraron encima de Lily riendo y chillando.

…

El siguiente día por la mañana, después de desayunar, los chicos tenían horas libre que dedicaron a avanzar sus respectivos trabajos de pociones. Lilly muy a su pesar había terminando aceptando que Remus era un gran chico y se estaban haciendo bastante amigos, le gustaba para Lucy…

- Bueno… esto ya está terminado! – dijo Lily contenta levantando todas las hojas del trabajo mientras las ordenaba.

- Sí, hemos hecho un buen trabajo, nos merecemos un descanso, vienes a pasear, hace buen tiempo.

- Vale, lo recogemos todo y vamos.

- Creo que tu opinión y la de tus amigas respeto a mi han cambiado eh!

- Porque lo dices?

- Hace unos días no hubieras aceptado ir a pasear conmigo, no éramos amigos. Sin embargo ahora… claro que yo soy el primero en admitir que mi opinión respeto a vosotras también ha cambiado, sino tampoco te hubiera pedido ir a pasear.

- Sí, pero nosotras sólo nos hemos hecho amigas tuyas, con Potter y Black ya no es como antes pero tampoco somos amigos, en cambio tu te has hecho con las tres, bueno… con Lucy más…

Remus paró de andar y la miró fijamente

- Te molesta que estemos tan juntos? – preguntó como si quisiera saber verdaderamente su opinión.

- No, no, en absoluto.

- Vale… Lily, para mí… Lucy es especial.

Lo dijo serio pero con los ojos brillantes y siguió andando para cambiar de tema. A Lily no le hizo falta ni una palabra más para ver que Remus sentía lo mismo que Lucy.

Chris hacía el trabajo con Jess y llegó indignada a la habitación.

- Esta tía es más corta que la cola de un conejo, no tiene ni idea de nada! Mañana tenemos que entregar el trabajo y aún no hemos terminado, estaré toda la noche trabajando.

- No de be ser para tanto – río Lily.

- Tendrías que verla, tendrías que oirla… muy mona pero verdaderamente muy tonta. No sé como Potter pudo estar saliendo con ella, él es arrogante y lo que quieras pero no es tonto, no sé como pudo…

Y Chris entró en el baño haciendo que no con la cabeza indignadísima. Lucy y Lily rieron y Lily le preguntó a Lucy:

- Ya no está con Jess? Desde cuando?

- No te enteras eh! James cortó con ella el día después del partido contra Ravenclaw. Todo el mundo se enteró, no veas el tremendo escándalo que montó Jess….

Lily sonrió al imaginarlo y siguió hablando con ella y con Chris que ya había salido del baño.

- Y a ti que tal el trabajo con Black? – preguntó Chris.

- Oh, no ha sido tan malo, no creas. Al principio un poco pesado, ya sabes como es, miradas seductoras y comentarios estúpidos que figura que hacen gracia, pero cuando ha visto que no me iba el rollo ha callado y se ha puesto a trabar. El tío no es nada tonto, me ha impresionado y eso que ya sabía que era inteligente. Y a ti con Remus qué?

- Muy bien – dijo Lily – por cierto, creo que tienes muchas posibilidades con él. De hecho ya se notaba bastante por ambas partes pero casi te lo puedo asegurar, para no decir que te lo aseguro.

- El qué me aseguras, que también le gusto?

Lily alzó las cejas y entró a ducharse dejando a su amiga con cara de bobalicona y a Chris haciendo que no con la cabeza mientras reía.

…

Era tarde pero en la biblioteca aún había luz.

- Mira Potter, está claro que este trabajo no lo vamos a terminar si seguimos así. Cuenta mucho para la nota y lo tenemos que hacer bien así que intentemos llevarnos mejor. Y creeme que a mi me caes tan bien como yo a ti.

- Vale – dijo James, y cogió un libro de Will para trabajar.

Buscó la página que necesitaba para trabajar y vió que había escrita una nota de Lily cuando ésta salía con Will.

- Qué tal con Lily? – preguntó James como si nada.

- Desde cuando te importa mi vida personal y la de Lily?

- Mira tío, sólo estoy intentando establecer una conversación. Mucha boquilla de que si tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien y yo que se qué, pero esta claro que contigo es imposible intentar ser amable y hablar de algo.

Will lo miró y asintió.

Pues este es el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejadme un review aunque os haya parecido una mierda por favor. Bnu yo en cada capítulo lo digo… para recordar… que ya sé que soy una pesada, ya callo, pero esq no sabéis la ilusión que me hará….

El próximo capítulo " Descubiertos"

- Quien sera descubierto?

- Qué le contesta Will a James?

- Descubre por fin Pam a Jim?

- Se dirán lo que sienten Lucy y Remus por fin?

Todas estas respuestas y mucho más… en el próximo capítulo!

Vale, ya paro de hacer el imbecil

Un beso y gracias

Maria


	6. Chapter 6 Descubiertos

Chapter 6. Descubiertos

- Qué tal con Lily? – preguntó James como si nada.

- Desde cuando te importa mi vida personal y la de Lily?

- Mira tío, sólo estoy intentando establecer una conversación. Mucha boquilla de que si tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien y yo que se qué, pero esta claro que contigo es imposible intentar ser amable y hablar de algo.

Will lo miró y asintió.

- Bien.

- Es una chica peculiar verdad?

- Es una chica única – contestó Will mirándolo – pero lo nuestro no funcionó, simplemente. Es mejor que seamos amigos.

- Si…- dijo James, y se quedó pensando en aquella interesante muchacha.

….

El día siguiente en la habitación de las chicas Chris entró corriendo muy alarmada.

- Este tío es un cerdo! Se puede saber que hace tu prima con él. Lo he estado observando estos dos últimos días y he visto que cuando Pam tiene clase de Runas, él se va al jardín a esperar a la tía esa.

- Sí, tenemos que descubrir exactamente dónde se encuentran.

- No te preocupes Lily, yo me encargo.

- Y yo te acompaño.

- Y yo por supuesto – dijo Lucy que había estado escuchando todo el rato.

- Bien, para empezar deberíamos saber los horarios de Runas de Pam – dijo Lily.

- Sí, esto será fácil porque en la clase de Runas están escritos todas las lecciones con sus respectivos horarios que se dan en el aula.

- Pues vayamos a mirarlos – concluyó Lucy – cuando antes empecemos mejor.

Y las chicas se fueron. De camino se encontraron a Remus con una cara muy pálida y Lucy se asustó.

- Remus? Estás bien?

- Ah! Hola Lucy! Sí, sí, no te preocupes – dijo éste sonriendo a la chica.

- Pues a mí no me lo parece. Chicas os importe que me quede un momento?

- No, no, no te preocupes. Chris y yo ya te informaremos.

Las chicas se fueron y se quedaron Remus y Lucy.

- Estoy bien de verdad Lucy.

- No te creo. Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

- No, gracias, de verdad Lucy...

- A comer algo? Puede que tengas hambre, o te sientes mareado?

- No. Pero si me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el jardín…

Lucy y Remus fueron al jardín, en un sitio cerca del lago donde les gustaba pasear. A los dos les gustaba la tranquilidad y aunque Remus siguiera pálido, estar con la chica le quitaba todas sus preocupaciones, se sentía nuevo, como con energías renovadas para poder afrontar cualquier problema que pudiera tener. I Lucy… Lucy estaba más animada y feliz que nunca, nunca había estado tan alegre.

…

En la habitación de los merodeadores, James y Sirius esperaban a Remus.

- Dónde se habrá metido, ha dicho que iba a la biblioteca a coger un libro y volvía, y ya hace una hora de esto.

- No te escandalices James, se debe haber encontrado con alguna chica…

- A ver… - James cogió el mapa de los merodeadores y buscó a Remus – efectivamente…

- Dónde está?

- Con Lucy.

- Fua, esta chica le ha cogido fuerte eh…

- Sí, el otro día le pregunté que qué había con ella y me dijo que sólo eran buenos amigos.

- Y no quiere nada con ella? Anda ya, no me lo creo – dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano como indicando que aquello era imposible – no se molestaría a estar tan pendiente de una chica si no buscara algo. Lo que pasa es que nuestro Remusin es muy inteligente y debe estar aplanando el terreno.

- Esto es lo que creía yo pero me dijo que con ella era diferente, que yo no lo entendería…

Sirius arqueó las cejas alarmado.

- Espero que no te dijera que se está colgando de verdad de esta chica?

- No, pero estaba muy raro, yo creo que en el fondo si le gusta de verdad pero no quiere aceptarlo.

- Y tú qué sabes?

- No hace falta ser muy inteligente Sirius… Últimamente esta diferente, no lo has notado?

- Si… Tendremos que vigilarlo.

James rió y después los chicos bajaron a la sala común donde habían quedado con unas monísimas chicas de sexto.

…

- Vale… y también los viernes a última hora – dijo Chris mirando los horarios mientras Lily los escribía en un papel.

- Bien, pues ya está. Esta tarde tendremos tiempo de averiguar algo porque Pam tiene Runas y nosotras hora libre.

- Perfecto. Ay no!

- Qué pasa?

- No podré ir. He quedado con John.

- Qué! No nos habías contado nada!

- Ya… Bueno si es que sólo es para pasar un poco el rato… Ya sabes que no me gusta.

- Pero nos lo habrías de haber dicho igual! Desde cuando no nos cuentas tus líos?

- Si pensaba decíroslo, simplemente no me había acordado…

- Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto después. Te mereces un buen tirón de orejas.

Las chicas rieron y se fueron con Will, Vera y otros Gryffies antes de ir a clase.

…

Era un día muy caluroso y las clases eran más difíciles de soportar que nunca. No faltaba mucho para los exámenes de antes de Navidad y los profesores no paraban de poner trabajos para tener a sus alumnos preparados antes de los exámenes. Era el último curso y querían que todos salieran bien preparados, por lo tanto no daban ni un respiro a los pobres y estresados alumnos.

- Bien, dentro de poco tenéis que entregarme el trabajo que os mandé hacer por parejas, espero que todos lo tengáis adelantado.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, algunos lo tenían bastante adelantado como Remus y Lily pero otros no tanto. La clase siguió sin ningún acontecimiento y al cabo de dos horas intensas se fueron a la torre de astronomía para dar la última clase del día.

- Dónde está Remus? – preguntó Lucy extrañada – porqué no ha venido a esta última clase? Antes estaba, se debe encontrar mal?

- Va no te preocupes Lucy por favor – dijo Lily moviendo la cabeza sin importancia.

- Es que me preocupa, creo que no se encuentra bien.

- Pero que te dijo antes, cuando te has quedado con él.

- No, me ha dicho que no le pasaba nada, que estaba bien.

- Entonces no te preocupes mujer, Lily tiene razón. Además, porque tendría que mentirte…

- Ya, tienes razón… Bueno esto espero… - dijo Lucy no muy segura.

- Ay, ay, ay… que vamos a hacer contigo, te estas colando en serio por este chico eh!

- Ay Chris cállate.

- Si, si pero tiene razón… - dijo Lily – de todas formas, si estas más tranquila, puedes preguntar dónde está a los estúpidos de sus amigos, seguro que lo saben.

- Sí, se lo preguntaré al final de clase.

Al finalizar la clase…

- Oye, sabéis donde está Remus? – preguntó Lucy tímidamente a los merodeadores.

- Y a ti que te importa – dijo Sirius sin saber ni siquiera quien le estaba preguntando sobre su amigo.

- No hace falta ser tan desagradable Black. Sabemos que tus defectos son muchos entre los cuales está tu educación, pero podrías hacer un esfuerzo. La verdad es que convivir contigo es abominable.

Sirius se giró y se encontró con una enfadada Chris mirándolo con sus amigas al lado.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, miss simpatia.

- Perdona pero Lucy se os ha dirigido perfectamente, no os ha dicho nada desagradable o que pudiera molestaros y tu sin ninguna razón ya saltas. Te crees el rey del mundo, que puedes hacer todo lo que te de la gana… Vete a la mierda.

- Vale, vale, basta ya! – dijo James poniéndose en medio de los chicos que les faltaba poco para tirarse de los pelos – tienes razón Chris, lo sentimos, sólo que no estamos de muy buen humor y lo hemos pagado con vosotros. Perdón vale…

Las chicas se miraron, este comportamiento no era muy normal en James, la verdad es que tanto él como Sirius parecían un poco cansados o preocupados. Dicho lo dicho, James recojió sus cosasa y se dispuso a salir del aula siguiendo a Sirius.

- Pero…Potter! Sabes donde está Lupin o no? – preguntó Lily avanzandose.

- No… Bueno, no se encontraba muy bien, no sé…

Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a las chicas un poco perplejas. La verdad es que el comportamiento que tenían no era el suyo habitual cosa que les extrañó, pero no le dieron más importancia.

- Lo veis? – dijo Lucy con semblante triste – se encuentra mal y no me ha dicho nada, porqué?

- Va Lucy no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada y ya lo verás pronto – dijo Chris sacándole importancia al asunto.

- No lo puedo evitar, me preocupo por él, siempre estoy buscándole, no sé, qué me pasa? Si es que no puedo hacer nada de verdad…

- Ay chiquita… creo que estas enamorada… - dijo Lily.

- Pues sólo me faltaba esto, enamorarme de Remus, un imposible para mí.

- Pero qué tonterías dices por favor! No he visto nunca a Lupin tan interesado en ninguna chica, claro que tienes posibilidades, y Lily y yo te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta, verdad Lily?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces no me vais a meter bronca por estar coladita por él?

- Bueno… no es santo de nuestra devoción…

- No, no – interrumpió Lily a Chris – claro que no nos enfadamos, además yo lo he estado conociendo un poco y no me parece tan malo como me parecía al principio. Creo que es un buen chico.

- Si, si que lo es, y seguro que Potter y Black también lo son en el fondo – dijo Lucy.

- Estos si que no – saltó Lily – no te pases que a estos si que no los tragamos.

- Bueno… y ahora que hago? – preguntó Lucy.

- Pues ve a la enfermería, puede que esté allí – dijo Lily.

- Y si está, qué le digo?

- No sé, tú sé tú misma, le preguntas como está, y no te preocupes por quedar mal, simplemente sé tu misma.

…

- Hola – dijo Lucy acercándose a la cama donde éste estaba acostado de la enfermería – Como estás?

- Lucy! Bien, bien… Qué haces aquí?

- Mira… He visto que no estabas en clase y como antes no hacías muy buena cara he pensado que estarías aquí.

- Seguro qué estás bien? Qué te pasa?

- Si, si, estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo Remus un poco nervioso – sólo estoy un poco mareado pero no es nada.

- Bueno, si puedo ayudarte en algo, quiero que confíes en mi, de verdad, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer…

Remus sonrió y se quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose.

- Bueno, quieres descansar? Quieres que me vaya?

- No – dijo Remus precipitadamente.

Lucy se puso a reír.

- Bien… Entonces me quedo.

- Si, gracias, la verdad es que así me siento mejor…

…

- Qué dices, te ha dicho esto? – preguntó Lily justo después de que Lucy les contara su visita a Remus.

- Si, a que es mono… - dijo Lucy con voz soñolienta.

- Ay, ay, ay que ya veo que dentro de poco tendremos nueva parejita – dijo Chris riendo.

- Bueno, bueno no os adelantéis eh!

- Va, si está clarísimo, son indirectas muy directas, Remus nunca dice esto a ninguna chica si no es por algo.

- Por cierto chicas – dijo Lily cambiando de tema – hoy por la noche iré al bosque a ver que tal me funciona el lince.

- Esta noche? Y no es muy temprano? Quieres ir sola? – preguntó Lucy no muy convencida.

- Sí, esta noche es luna llena, así habrá más luz, tengo que aprovechar porque tenemos que desenmascarar al imbécil cuanto antes mejor. Hoy es el día perfecto para probar qué tal, y no os preocupéis que no me van a pillar.

- Sí, tienes razón, hoy es el mejor día – dijo Chris pensativa – de todas formas vigila mucho y no te metas muy adentro eh…

- Que si pesadas…

…

- Carai – dijo Sirius al lado de la cama de la enfermería de Remus – dónde está nuestro tímido de Remus?

- Si eh. Esta chica te ha pillado fuerte – dijo James.

- Pues si, cuando estoy con ella me siento bien, más seguro, más lleno, no sé, no lo se explicar bien. No le hubiera dicho nada, pero me ha hecho ilusión verla y me he armado de valor. Creéis que lo habrá captado?

- Claro que si, las chicas siempre lo saben todo.

- A ver cuando os llega el día a vosotros…

- Si, espera sentado – rió Sirius – por cierto Remus…

- Qué pasa? - preguntó éste al ver que el rostro de Sirius había cambiado al decir la última frase.

- Pues… Justo después de que vinieras aquí, antes de la clase, nos hemos encontrado a unos de Slytherin… Y ya sabes, nos hemos peleado y nos han castigado.

- Sí, lo sentimos Remus – dijo James – supongo que no pasará nada malo pero esto no deja de preocuparnos un poco…

- Pero porqué, siempre nos castigan… no veo lo que os preocupa.

- Pues que nos han castigado esta misma noche y no podremos llegar temprano al bosque, tendremos que ir cuando acabemos – soltó James.

- Sí, hemos hecho todo lo posible para que nos cambiaran el castigo, hasta hemos dicho que si nos lo hacían otro día haríamos el doble de lo que nos pedían, pero nada…

- Bueno, no pasa nada, venir lo antes posible y ya está.

Los chicos asintieron y dejaron a Remus descansar antes que llegara la noche.

…

Una chica pelirroja cruzó corriendo los terreno de Hogwarts y justo antes de llegar al bosque se convirtió en un hermoso lince con un pelaje liso y de un color castaño con muchos toques pelirrojos y unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes. Se adentro sin prisa un poco hacia al bosque hasta que oyó un horrible aullido que lo dejó congelado, poco a poco fue retorciendo, volviendo otra vez hasta el principio del bosque intentando esconderse ya que unos pasos rápidos se acocaban y lo asustaban. Después todo pasó muy rápido.

Justo cerca de los terrenos, visualizó con sus potentes e impresionantes ojos unos chicos que corriendo avanzaban directamente hacia el bosque. Podía ser que… No, no podía ser cierto. Se quedó acurrucado entre unos matorrales para ver una escena que le haría dar muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Black se había convertido en un perro negro y Potter… Potter en un hermoso ciervo. Cuando aún no había asumido lo que acababa de ver, otro aullido más terrorífico aun que el anterior hizo que girara la cabeza para ver un enorme y feroz lobo corriendo hacia los terrenos. Rápidamente, el ciervo se puso a correr directamente hacia el lobo seguido del perro. El lince asustado vio como el ciervo hacía retroceder al lobo otra vez hacia dentro del bosque dejándose casi la vida. El perro lo ayudó hasta que los tres animales desaparecieron dentro del espeso bosque. El lince siguió quieto en su escondite, sin poder creer lo que había visto. Ya no tenía nada de miedo, sólo un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, curiosidad y un sentimiento de incredulidad asombroso.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno por fin! Aleluya! Soy un desastre pero es que muchas veces me quedo encallada y no sé como continuar la historia. Espero que os guste de todos modos. Ya he terminado los exámenes así que espero que mi cabeza deje de estar colapsada y me venga la inspiración. Esto de empezar un fic así de bote pronto sin saber muy bien como lo vas a conducir… De todas formas tengo otra idea para otro fic en la cabeza y esta si que está muy desarrollada. Bueno, pero antes intentaré acabar lo mejor posible este fic que no se cuanto va a tardar. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacéis querer continuar aunque no me merezca los reviews por tardona, espero que me dejeis alguno y me digáis que tal.

Un besoooo

Hermione-gaditana: Espero que este fchap te haya gustado Y muchisimas gracias por tu review del chap 5. La verdad es que no me merezco que me digas todo esto pero muchas gracias igual, no sabes cuanto me alegra, y mas aun en estos momentos que estoy pasando donde muchas veces creo que no sirvo para nada. Un beso enorme y dime que te parece este chap.

Jane-Darling: Ey! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. La verdad es que sé que es muy difícil seguir un fic cuando se tarda tanto en actualizar. Por esto quiero darte mil gracias por no haber pasado de mi. Espero que sigas leyendo y me digas que tal te parece este chap.

Maitte Potter: Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el chap, estos chaps vendran cargaditos de Remus y Lucy. Un beso enorme y espero actualizar pronto, de verdad que lo voy a intentar.

Un beso enorme y muchas gracias


	7. Chapter 7 Acercamientos

Chapter 7. Acercamientos

Lily fue corriendo rápido por el castillo hasta que llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, muerta de sueño pero sin poder dormir. Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. James y Sirius eran animagos y habían alejado aquel enorme lobo del colegio. Pero porqué? Parecía que lo conocieran. Podía ser que el lobo… No, bueno, el caso es que la opinión que tenia de los dos estaba cambiando. Desde entonces se los miraría con otros ojos. Y el lobo… tenía que decírselo a Chris y a Lucy, pero no, primero debía estar segura.

….

Las chicas bajaron al comedor para desayunar antes de clase. Chris y Lucy habían visto un poco extraña a la pelirroja pero ésta les había dicho que todo estaba bien.

- Lily seguro que todo fue bien ayer por la noche? – preguntó Chris arrugando las cejas con semblante preocupado.

- Sí de verdad, todo está bien, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

…

Empezó la primera clase y Lily estuvo mirando todo el rato a los merodeadores, se les notaba cansados, con ojeras, pero no hacían cara refunfuñada, estaban riendo y gastando bromas como siempre aunque si te fijabas bien veías que tenían algún arañazo. La pelirroja pensó que si verdaderamente el lobo era quien pensaba que era, estos chicos se merecían un 10.

- Oye Lily, ya! – dijo de repente Chris sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ya qué? – dijo Lily volviendo al mundo real.

- Pues que no estas atenta a la clase y estas todo el rato mirando a Black y a Potter – concluyó Lucy.

- Sí, así que no digas que no pasa nada.

- Está bien… Sí que pasa algo, pero ahora no os lo puedo contar así que no insistáis por ahora. Os lo contaré en el momento adecuado.

- Tenemos que preocuparnos? – preguntó Lucy.

- Bueno… Supongo que no, bueno esto espero – dijo la pelirroja no muy segura dejando por zanjado el tema.

Chris y Lucy se miraron un poco preocupadas pero decidieron hacer caso a su amiga y no molestarla más durante la clase. Normalmente decía las cosas por algún motivo y confiaban que hablaría con ellas tarde o temprano, cuando lo creyera adecuado.

Al terminar la clase se dirigieron hacia transaformaciones que era la próxima clase que tenían pero Lily se retrasó ya que no sabía qué hacer, no podía creer lo que había visto y necesitaba decirlo ya. Mientras daba vueltas sobre si misma andando por un pasillo del tercer piso, alguien la interrumpió.

- Qué te pasa? Estas bien?

Lily levantó la cabeza. Lo que le faltaba, encontrarse a Potter de cara en estos momentos no era lo que más necesitaba para tranquilizarse.

- Estoy bien, voy a clase – dijo Lily rápidamente.

- Vale, vale… - dijo James que se dispuso a irse ya que no tenía muy buena relación con la chica.

- Espera – dijo Lily de pronto.

- Qué – contestó James con un tono no demasiado agradable, más bien como cansado.

- No… Nada, nada da igual, lo siento.

- Oye qué te pasa? Estas un poco extraña y no me contestas como si fuera un bicho raro, seguro que no te pasa nada? Ya sé que no somos amigos pero bueno, si quieres decirme algo…

- No, no de verdad, sólo que si te puedo ayudar en algo…

Y Lily se fue con una sonrisa. James se quedó pensando que aquella chica era muy extraña pero se fijó en aquella sonrisa… Nunca se había fijado, y tampoco en sus ojos, curioso… Tendría que fijarse más en ella.

…

- Ey Remusín qué tal estas – preguntó Sirius entrando en la enfermería.

- Bien, bien, gracias.

- Menuda carrera nos pegamos ayer eh… - dijo James sentándose en su cama.

- Si… lo siento…

- Por favor no vuelvas a decir lo siento tío, qué pesado, sabes que si vamos al bosque es porque queremos.

- Ya… Sabéis qué? He estado pensando en Lucy. Me gusta de verdad y por eso querría intentar algo con ella pero no estoy seguro. Esta vez es diferente, no siento lo mismo por ella que por las otras chicas con las que he estado y por eso creo que tengo que vigilar mucho.

- Vigilar el que – dijo Sirius – ve a por ella y ya está.

- No, no es tan sencillo, soy un hombre lobo, recuerdas?

- Sí Remus, pero si estuvierais juntos sería porque los dos queréis y entonces a ella esto no le importaría, esto si de verdad es más que un simple rollo y lo que sentís va más allá de una simple atracción, claro…

- Carai James, que experto en el tema – dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, bueno, a ver como seguimos, ya me pensaré bien qué hacer, al fin y al cabo no estoy seguro que ella me quiera, no lo puedo dar por hecho así como así.

…

- Chicas… creo que ya ha llegado el hora de contaros lo que pasa – empezó Lily.

Subieron a su cuarto y estuvieron charlando un buen rato sin parar.

- Así… que si las cosas son tal y como pienso, aunque no estoy totalmente segura… el hombre lobo sería… - Lily miró a Lucy que hacía un rato que había emblanquecido.

- Remus… - acabó la misma Lucy con una voz frágil.

- Lo siento Lucy – dijo Lily, yo lo creo por la misteriosa enfermedad que ha tenido, hoy tampoco ha venido, ayer era luna llena, y Potter y Black parecía que ya sabían lo que estaban haciendo, como si conocieran aquel animal. De todas formas esto no es suficiente como para decirlo, pero igualmente… tenía que deciros lo que creo.

- Pues sabéis que… - dijo Lucy mirando a sus amigas – si lo es no me importa nada, es más, creo que aún lo quiero más.

Chris y Lily miraron a su amiga que empezaba a soltar alguna lagrimita y se fundieron las tres en un abrazo.

- De todas formas Lucy, no hay nada que lo asegure, es una afirmación muy precipitada y no tengo ninguna prueba real para hacerla, pero antes de decidir a contarlo he ido a la biblioteca y me he informado sobre los hombres lobos…y… no sé, de todas formas ya sabes que soy muy impulsiva a veces.

- Si, y normalmente tus intuiciones e impulsos van por el camino acertado, pero me da igual. Ojalá me lo contara él si es que es verdaderamente un hombre lobo.

…

A la hora de cenar, en el comedor, Will, Vera y otros Ravenclaw preguntaban por las chicas de Gryffindor que hacía mucho que no veían.

- Mira, allí están – dijo Vera señalando a las tres chicas que en aquel preciso momento entraban en el comedor. Les hicieron una señal para que se acercaran y se sentaron con ellas.

- Qué tal todo – preguntó Will – por cierto Lily – dijo éste dirigiéndose a ella, hoy he visto al novio de tu prima con la tía…

- Ya – dijo Lily interrumpiéndole – es un capullo, sólo espero el momento que mi prima lo deje.

- Bueno, si puedo ayudarte en algo me lo dices, he estado estos días con ella y me parece muy buena chica.

- Sí, lo es, si puedes hacer algo ya te lo diré, gracias – dijo Lily pasándole la bandeja de pollo.

Estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que las chicas volvieron a subir a su cuarto. Iban hablando de los merodeadores por el camino, Chris y Lucy también habían quedado muy paradas y tampoco lo habían asimilado.

- Qué cuchicheáis – dijo de pronto Sirius que venia en dirección contraria por el mismo pasillo – hablando de la nueva moda que se presenta para el próximo verano o puede que hablando de nosotros.

- Si, Black, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer – contestó Chris pensando que aquella vez el chico había dado en el clavo.

- Claro que no, no hay nadie ni nada más interesante que nosotros.

- Venís de la enfermería? – preguntó Lucy.

- Cómo sabes… - dijo de pronto Sirius mirando a la chica extrañado.

- Bueno, hoy Remus no ha venido a clase así que he pensado que aún debe seguir a la enfermería aunque el otro día no parecía que tuviera nada grave.

- No, no, no tiene nada grave – volvió a responder Sirius.

- Entonces, puedo ir a verle?

- Claro, claro, seguro que estará muy, muy contento – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

- Y a ti que te pasa? – dijo de pronto Lily mirando a James, éste había estado todo el rato callado observando a la pelirroja.

- Qué? No, nada, nada. Sólo estaba pensando que ya que Middlewood y Remus se han hecho tan amigos… pues que podríamos intentar llevarnos mejor o digamos que no tan mal – dijo el Merodeador que no encontraba ningún motivo para que la relación con aquellas chicas fuera tan mala – bueno si queréis claro…

- Pues para empezar no me llames Middlewood, sería una buena manera de comenzar – dijo Lucy.

- Entonces…

- Que sí, Potter que sí – interrumpió Lily – que lo podemos intentar, no es tan difícil de entender no?

- Bueno, bueno, vale señorita…

- Puedes llamarme Lily.

- Oye, oye – dijo Chris de pronto apartando a Sirius de encima suyo ya que el chico la había cogido para abrazarla con furia.

- Oye, sólo estoy intentando empezar una amistad…

- Pues para hacerlo no haces falta que te conviertas en un pulpo y me ahogues – dijo Chris enfadada.

- Bueno chicas, nos vemos – dijo Sirius picándole el ojo a Chris mientras se iba con una sonrisa seductora.

- Oh, que tío! – protestó Chris – si no supiéramos lo que sabemos no se qué haría con él.

- Bueno Chris, al fin y al cabo puede que no sea tan malo. Voy a ir a ver Remus.

- Vale, luego nos cuentas qué tal – dijo Lily – por cierto, tenemos que seguir pensando en Pam, al fin y al cabo todo esto lo hemos descubierto gracias a ella.

- Si, tienes razón, tenemos que espabilar para que lo dejen ya! Cuando vuelvas nos cuentas todo y hablamos de esto.

…

- Se puede?

- Lucy! Que alegría verte, qué tal estas?

- Yo muy bien… Y tú?

- Yo también, yo también, todo perfecto.

- Ya…- Lucy lo miró con semblante serio y preocupado – puedo sentarme?

- Claro, claro – Remus se apartó un poco para que la chica pudiera sentarse a su lado en la cama.

- Remus yo… Sólo quiero que confíes en mí para lo que sea, te lo digo de verdad lo que sea.

- Porqué dices esto? Qué te pasa? Estas muy seria, te preocupa algo?

- No, bueno, en realidad si… no sé, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y bueno, espero que te recuperes pronto aunque no se bien lo que tienes.

- Lucy…yo…gracias.

La chica asintió y se levantó de la cama, la enfermera acababa de entrar y la echaba fuera, era tarde.

- Bueno, pues que te mejores, espero verte pronto en clase.

- Si, mañana seguramente ya vendré.

Lucy se fue hacia la puerta y antes de irse se giró y le dijo:

- Recuerda, para lo que sea, no me asusta nada, aunque creas que sea una cosa muy fuerte… pero espero que siempre confíes en mí.

Lucy se fue y Remus quedó muy parado, sobretodo por lo último que le había dicho la chica. Qué quería decir Lucy? Porqué le decía esto? Podía ser que supiera algo? No, imposible, pero entonces… La manera como lo miraba hoy… Entre comprensiva y preocupada, como si esperara que él le contara algo y ella estuviera dispuesta a ayudarlo con lo que hiciera falta. Lucy… Todo el día la tenía en la cabeza.

…

- Bien – dijo Chris – no esperes que te lo cuente así de pronto. Es algo difícil de explicar, ya te lo contará si cuando él lo crea.

- Y si no me lo cuenta nunca?

- Claro que si, este chico parece muy interesado en ti y no creo que a la larga te oculta una cosa así, no puede.

- Que quiere decir a la larga? Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza Lily?

- Ah, no! Es sólo que por un momento ya os he visto casados. Que quieres chica, creo que deberías empezar a salir ya porque los dos estáis coladitos.

- Va, cállate loca – dijo Lucy entornando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con la mano sin tomarse nada en serio lo que le había dicho su amiga pelirroja – pasemos al tema Pam.

- Si, tenemos que hacer algo ya! – exclamó Chris – a ver, mañana al mediodía es cuando el imbécil queda con la tía aquella así que es el momento perfecto para que tu prima los pille.

- Si Chris pero tampoco es tan fácil. Ella tiene clase además no podemos asegurar que hayan quedado – dijo Lily-

- Que si, que si. Ellos quedaran seguro porque nunca fallan y nos va perfecto porque tu prima mañana no tiene clase a esta hora.

- Como que no?

- No, he oído como McGonagall les decía hoy que se suspendía la clase, bueno que la cambiaban por la hora de estudio que tienen después porque la profe tiene que ir no sé donde. La cuestión es que estará en la biblioteca estudiando y podemos llamarla y…

- Carai tía… Si es que eres tan cotilla que te enteras de todo – dijo Lucy – entonces… qué plan debemos seguir?

- Mirad, tengo una idea. Yo me esconderé en un matorral ya de lince, y vosotras vais a buscar a mi prima y le decía que habéis visto un lince y como sabéis que le gustan mucho los animales pues que la llamáis para que lo vea. Entonces os la lleváis de la biblioteca y me la traéis. Entonces se emocionará como siempre hace con los animales y vosotras le tenéis que decir algo para que esté callada, que no la oigan.

- Algo como qué? – preguntó Lucy.

- Pues no sé, a ver, por ejemplo, le decís que viene algún profe o alguien y que es mejor que se lleve el lince y que no haga ruido que como la gente se enteré que está allí todo el mundo querrá tocarlo. No sé un poco de imaginación, improvisad.

- Bueno vale, a qué hora tiene biblioteca entonces?

- Tiene a las 4 y el tío siempre queda con la chica a las 4 y poco así que lo tenemos perfecto – dijo Chris emocionada, encantada de hacer cosas así.

- Pobre Pam cuando lo vea… Que desilusión…

- Ya Lucy, pero cuanto antes se entere mejor, no puedo permitir que mi prima sea engañada de esta forma y no se entere y piense que está con el hombre de su vida…

- Si, tienes razón… en fin, pues hasta mañana, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Las chicas se pusieron a dormir.

- Oíd – dijo Lucy justo cuando se acababan de acostar – me tenéis que ayudar a que Remus confíe en mi para poder ayudarlo.

- Y como lo vamos a hacer – preguntó Chris

- No sé, creo que podríamos hacernos más amigas de Potter y Black.

- Qué? Por favor Lucy, pídeme lo que sea menos esto. Has visto al imbécil de Black? Ya he hecho suficiente diciendo que nos tragaríamos y que no le insultaría cada vez que pasara por su lado.

- Por favor Chris… Es importante para mí…

- Bueno lo intentaremos – dijo Lily – haremos lo que podamos.

…

- Ey chicos! Rápido que llegamos tarde a clase! – dijo Remus saliendo rápido de la ducha y viendo con desesperación como sus amigos seguían durmiendo plácidamente.

- Bueno, bueno… ya vamos… Qué tenemos a primera hora? – preguntó Sirius mientras se estiraba como un perrito dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

- Tenemos pociones y no creo que al profesor Marsde le haga mucha gracia que lleguemos tarde.

- Bueno, ve tirando, ahora venimos – dijo James que ya se estaba levantando.

Remus se fue y los chicos se levantaron sin prisa. Después fueron a clase de Pociones, una clase especialmente aburrida sobretodo porque era la única que hacían con los de Slytherin y tenían la mala suerte que el profesor era el encargado de la torre de las serpientes y evidentemente no les tenía mucha aprecio a los chicos, sobretodo a causa de las incansables bromas que éstos les gastaban a los alumnos de su torre. Por desgracia del profesor, le era difícil castigar y suspender a los merodeadores porque estos eran inteligentes y se sacaban pociones sin demasiado esfuerzo.

- Llegan tarde, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y siéntense rápido si no quieren perder otros 30 cada uno.

- Esto es un injusto – saltó de pronto una voz de las primeras filas.

- Perdón cómo ha dicho señorita Evans?

- No, nada… Bueno sí – dijo más segura la pelirroja – Snape y Malfoy también han llegado tarde, sólo dos segundos antes y han podido pasar sin que les restara puntos.

- Así que piensa que soy injusto… Muy interesante, veamos… 50 puntos menos para su torre, haber si aprende a callar cuando debe callar.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente hasta el final cuando terminó.

- Quiero que me hagan la poción de la página 30, 31 y 32 para el próximo día y… Potter, Black, por llegar tarde… además de la poción, quiero que me hagáis un informe de los ingredientes que se pueden añadir para que sea más efectiva, pero no se preocupen, les buscaré un ayudante, a ver…. Mira! Tú misma Evans.

- Pero… cómo lo vamos a saber…

- Espabílense, Evans, espabílense.

La clase terminó y los chicos fueron saliendo hacia la siguiente clase mientras algunos chicos de Slytherin se reían por lo bajo.

- Evans! Que te parece si intentamos hacerlo juntos – dijo James acercándose a la chica.

- Bien, y recuerda que puedes llamarme Lily.

- Si, es verdad… no me acostumbro… Bueno pues nos vemos después de comer!

La chica asintió y los chicos se fueron como si nada mientras ella se quedaba cabizbaja. No acostumbraba a recibir castigos y menos a defender a los merodeadores. En fin… todo puede cambiar pensó mientras se reunía con sus amigas.

Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. Espero que os guste y que me digáis qué tal. Ahora en verano no creo que pueda actualizar nada, por eso he subido este chap tan rápido, y puede que suba otro más pero hasta después de vacaciones no creo que nada más. Bueno un beso muy grande a tods y dejadme un review please!

Felices vacaciones!

Maria

El próximo chap… Pam!


	8. Chapter 8 Pam

Chapter 8. Pam

Las chicas andaban tranquilamente por el pasillo pensando en cada detalle de su plan.

- Chicas! Tengo el trabajo de Marsde! – dijo de pronto Lily.

- No puedes hacerlo Lily, necesitamos hacer lo de Pam hoy, no creo que volvamos a tener tanta suerte otra vez y que nos coincida todo tanto, y recuerda que de lince sólo puedes hacer tú – dijo Chris mirando seriamente a la pelirroja.

- Y qué hago? He quedado con Potter y Black…

- Pues algo tendrás que hacer – dijo Lucy.

Las chicas estaban más nerviosas que de costumbre. El hecho de destrozar a Pam no les gustaba nada pero sabían que era preferible que la chica se enterara lo más rápido posible, sino sufriría más. Además los merodeadores las tenían ajetreadas, nunca se habían ni siquiera fijado en ellos y ahora de repente estaban preocupadas. No sabían bien si sus dudas eran ciertas, ni lo que realmente significaba que tuvieran razón y este desconcierto les sentaba mal. Últimamente se habían fijado mucho en los chicos y les empezaban a caer bien de verdad. Lucy era la que más preocupada estaba de todas pero por otro lado también estaba contenta ya que su amistad con Rems cada día era más fuerte y cada día pasaban más rato juntos.

- Chicas, sabéis lo que nos dijo, el otro día, una chica de sexto, a Remus y a mi? – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

- Qué? –dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.

- Pues estábamos en la biblioteca estudiando y la bibliotecaria nos echó porque no parábamos de reír y hacer bromas, y Meryl que salía en aquel momento se nos acercó y nos dijo " Ay parejita… Que vamos a hacer con vosotros, no sabéis que en la biblioteca no se tontea?" y la chica se fue con una sonrisa. Os lo podéis creer? Nos quedamos los dos…

- Jeje, la verdad es que no me extraña, parecéis una pareja y sin embargo no os decidís a hacer el paso ninguno de los dos, no lo entiendo – dijo Lily.

- Anda no exageres Lils!

- Lucy… Sabes que tiene razón pero tu sabrás cuando es el momento. Claro que será mejor que te espabiles – concluyó Chris.

- Bueno… Lily! – dijo Lucy de pronto – tienes que ir al bosque son casi las 4.

- Ya pero el trabajo… No me acordaba pero si no lo hago…

- Lily vas a dejar a tu prima sin que sepa la verdad? – dijo Chris mirándola seriamente.

- Bueno… Ahora vuelvo – y la pelirroja salió corriendo.

…

- Potter – dijo Lily llegando a la clase donde había quedado con James y Sirius – necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Qué pasa? No me digas que me vas a dejar plantado con el trabajo como Sirius.

- Lo siento pero es que no puedo hacerlo ahora.

- Pues entonces no lo hacemos, paso de hacerlo sólo.

- Dónde está Black?

- Con una amiguita… - dijo James rodando los ojos y con cara de qué se le va a hacer.

- Potter tenemos que entregar el trabajo, por favor intenta hacer lo que puedas y por la noche si quieres nos lo miramos un rato.

- Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?

Lily no sabía como convencer al merodeador pero puso su mejor cara de pena a ver si el chico le tenía un poco de compasión.

- Por favor, por favor – dijo la pelirroja poniendo morritos.

- Bueno… Sólo con una condición – dijo el chico – que no me vuelvas a llamar Potter, que esta noche quedemos para ver si falta algo y que me cuentes porqué no puedes quedarte.

- Esto son muchas condiciones – sentenció la chica arrugando las cejas.

- Pues tú verás… - dijo el merodeador dispuesto a salir del aula.

- Vale, vale. Trato hecho.

- Bien, entonces dime, porqué te tienes que ir?

- Ahora tengo mucha prisa pero te prometo que esta noche te lo cuento todo.

- Evans…

- Gracias James, sabía que no eras tan mala persona – la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo, no fuera caso que el chico no la dejara irse hasta que le hubiera contado todo.

Lily corría hacía el bosque ya que casi eran las cuatro y se maldecía. Porqué le había dado un beso a Potter, era gilipollas…. Por favor qué estúpida. Vale, un beso en la mejilla no es nada pero igualmente… A qué venía? Había sido un impulso. Bueno esperaba que Potter no le hubiera dado importancia, ahora debía pensar en Pam.

James estaba parado en la clase. Porqué Lily le había dado este beso y porqué el estaba atontado como si acabara de recibir el beso Kate Moss? La chica era mona pero de aquí a quedarse parado… Esta chica lo hacía reaccionar de maneras muy extrañas y últimamente se fijaba mucho en ella. Bueno era una tontería, ahora debía hacer el trabajo.

…

- Por fin llegas Lils – dijo Chris que estaba con Lucy en el jardín esperando a su amiga.

- Vale, ya esta, espero que todo salga bien – dijo la pelirroja.

Al cabo de poco, en el lugar donde estaba la chica, apareció una preciosa lince que se escondió entre los arbustos. Lucy y Chris la miraron y se dirigieron hacia el castillo dispuestas a encontrar a Pam. Mientras tanto, Lily aprovecho para dar una vuelta por los jardines sin que nadie la viera y mirar si Jimmy estaba escondido donde tenía que estar. En efecto, la lince vio a la pareja sentada en un banco cerca del bosque prohibido haciéndose arrumacos. A Lily le vinieron ganas de saltar encima del chico, no podía soportar que engañaran a su prima y se sentía mal porque sabía que aunque su prima seguro que cortaría con el chico una vez viera que estaba con otra, Pam lo pasaría muy mal. Dio una vuelta por el lugar y volvió donde había quedado con sus amigas. Espero un rato entre los matorrales de manera que pudiese ver si se acercaba alguien.

Al cabo de un rato vio que sus amigas se dirigían hacia allá con una agitadísima Pam que las seguía.

- Mira está aquí – señaló Chris mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba la lince.

Las chicas se acercaron y Lily salió de su escondite y se quedó mirando a su prima.

- Es precioso! – exclamó ésta al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para acariciarlo – muchas gracias por avisarme chicas, por cierto, dónde está Lils?

- Eh… Está con Potter – respondió Lucy mientras Chris afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Con Potter? Pero si no lo aguanta.

- Ya pero es que el profesor Marsde los ha castigado y están terminando un trabajo.

- Sí, la verdad es que es un castigo injusto pero ya sabes como es… - acabó Chris.

- Bueno, y qué vamos a hacer con esta preciosidad – dijo Pam mirando al animalito sin dejar de acurrucarlo.

En aquel momento Lily decidió que cuanto más rápido terminara todo aquello mejor y por lo tanto, saltó de los brazos de Pam y se dirigió hacia el escondite de Jimy.

Pam enseguida lo siguió mientras le hablaba como si el animal la entendiera, en realidad no sabía que así era, la entendía perfectamente.

Chris y Lucy se miraron y decidieron seguir a la chica no sin antes pensar qué le podían decir para que se callara, sino, Jimmy la podría oír y su plan no serviría de nada.

- Pam – dijo Lucy acercándose – es mejor que seamos discretas y que nadie nos oiga.

- Porqué?

- Bueno, yo opino como Lucy, si hacemos ruido puede bajar más gente y empezaran a molestar al pobre lince.

- Es verdad, mejor que no lo sepa nadie, será nuestro secreto – sonrió la chica.

Lily se fue acercando poco a poco donde se encontraba la pareja y Pam la seguía silenciosamente, Chris y Lucy se quedaron n poco más atrás. La lince se puso entre un matorral y Pam se arrodillo para encontrarla mientras rodeaba el arbusto. Entonces lo vio. Jimmy estaba con otra chica sentado junto a ella en un banco mientras se besaban apasionadamente. En aquel momento se olvidó del lince, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero no había dudas sobre lo que veían sus ojos. Se levantó sin importarle si hacía ruido y unas enormes lágrimas empezaron a caerle mejilla abajo. En aquel momento la pareja se separó y Jimmy se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novia. Ésta, se giró y empezó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el castillo. Su novio se levantó y corrió detrás de ella seguido de la otra chica.

Chris y Lucy llegaban en aquel momento y se quedaron paradas sin saber qué hacer. Al cabo de poco Lily estaba con ellas en el jardín, mirando hacia la puerta donde habían desaparecido los tres chicos.

…

- Por favor Pam abre la puerta – Jimmy aporreaba la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Pam. En aquel momento llegaron las tres chicas que habían subido para estar con la chica puesto que sabían que era un momento duro para la prima de Lily.

- Estúpido! – vociferó Lily apartándole de la puerta – no ves que no te quiere abrir? Vete!

El chico miró a la pelirroja que estaba hecha una furia con sus amigas detrás y decidió irse, no era un buen momento para hablar con su novia, la había cagado.

- Pam soy Lily, abre la puerta por favor.

- No quiero hablar con nadie. Tú tenías razón. Creerás que soy estúpida, nunca te hice caso cuando me dijiste que Jimmy no era tan bueno como parecía. Soy una tonta. – Pam lo dijo todo de un tirón sollozando y sin abrirle la puerta a su prima.

- No digas tonterías, sólo vengo a ver como estás.

- Lucy y Chris te lo han contado verdad?

- Sí y sólo queremos ayudarte.

- Ahora prefiero estar sola, en serio Lily, déjame sola por favor, no tengo ganas de estar con nadie.

Las chicas suspiraron, obviamente Pam estaba muy mal y no sabían que hacer para ayudarla. En aquel momento apareció Will.

- Qué pasa?

- Mi prima, no quiere abrirme – dijo Lily desesperada separándose de la puerta.

- Qué ha pasado?

Las chicas se lo contaron a Will y decidieron hacerle caso. Era mejor que la dejaran tranquila e intentaran hablar con ella más tarde. Will observó a las chicas alejarse y se acercó a la habitación de Pam.

…

- Lily – dijo James acercándose a la chica que en aquel momento se disponía a salir del gran comedor después de una apetitosa cena junto con sus amigas – tenemos que acabar el trabajo.

- Ah! Sí es verdad, nos vemos luego – Lily se despidió con la mano y subió rápido a ver qué tal se encontraba Pam.

- Pero…

James vio a la chica que lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca alejarse. No estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo dejaran plantado. Esta chica le estaba empezando a interesar de verdad.

- Qué James, mirando a Lily? Últimamente he visto que la miras mucho – Sirius se acercó a su amigo – yo la verdad es que prefiero a Chris, también me he fijado en ella estos días y he decidido que esta chica será mía.

- Pero qué estupideces dices, yo no miro a Evans, me importa un rábano lo que haga o deje de hacer. Sólo estábamos quedando para acabar el trabajo que por cierto, tú también debes hacer.

- Pues lo siento porque esta noche no puedo.

Sirius se alejó tranquilamente y dejó a James con Remus. Éste si que miraba mucho a Lucy y había decidido hacer algo. Esta noche hablaría con ella.

Unos pisos más arriba, las chicas llegaron al cuarto de Pam y abrieron la puerta que ya no estaba cerrada.

- Pam?

Lily y sus amigas entraron y se encontraron a la chica sentada al borde de la cama comiendo una chocolatina con Will delante mirándosela.

- Ahora seguro que te sentirás mejor – dijo el chico mientras Pam le sonreía – ey chicas! No os habíamos oído. Yo ya me iba, os dejo con la señorita.

- No, no te vayas – le dijo Pam a Will que ya se disponía a marchar, y añadió mirando a las chicas – me ha ayudado mucho, no se como lo dejaste escapar Lily.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras Pam terminaba tranquilamente la chocolatina y Will se fue para dejar a las chicas hablar solas.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando y después las tres amigas se fueron hacia la sala común más tranquilas después de haber hablado con Pam y ver que estaba mejor.

- Ey Potter, tenemos que acabar el trabajo verdad? – dijo Lily al percatarse de que el chico estaba sentado en la sala común con Remus.

- Sí, estaría bien. Ah, y te recuerdo que me llamo James.

- Sí, sí claro. Pues vamos que no quiero estar toda la noche, por cierto, dónde está Black? – preguntó Lily mientras se iban los dos en una mesa.

- No lo sé, me ha dicho que no podía venir, ya se la haremos pagar.

- Yo subo a la habitación – dijo Chris – nos vemos luego.

- Sí, yo también subo – dijo Lucy siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja.

- No – se apresuró a decir Remus mirando a la chica – porqué no te quedas un rato y charlamos?

- Claro, hoy casi no nos hemos visto.

- No, sólo en las clases…

- Jeje. Vamos a dar una vuelta?

Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a Lily y a James trabajando.

- Y bien, cómo es que no podías hacer el trabajo esta tarde? – preguntó James sentándose al lado de Lily.

- Después te lo cuento, mejor primero terminemos el trabajo – respondió Lily abriendo los libros y mirando lo que había hecho el chico.

- Pero porqué después, me lo cuentas ahora y ya está.

- Oye y desde cuando te interesa lo que hago, a qué viene tanto interés?

- No, nada, es para hablar de algo que no sea siempre de estudio.

- Bueno, pues ya te lo contaré. Has trabajado bastante eh! Es difícil de creer, si tú eres un vago…

- Sí, pero cuando me pongo en algo, lo que hago siempre lo hago perfecto – dijo James mirando a Lily de reojo.

- Ya veo… - contestó ella acabando de mirar lo que había hecho el chico – pues… acabemos lo más rápido posible.

Los chicos se pusieron a trabajar hasta hacer un trabaje impecable. El profesor Marsde siempre suspendía los trabajos que ponía como castigo, era una manera de dar puntos negativos a todos aquellos alumnos que eran buenos estudiantes y trabajaran impecablemente. Una manera muy rastrera de bajar un poco la nota.

- Bien – dijo Lily ordenando el trabajo y haciendo ademán de levantarse una vez terminaron – creo que este trabajo está perfecto, no soportaría tener un negativo.

James la miró, la verdad es que no recordaba que aquella chica hubiera tenido que hacer un trabajo como castigo en su vida, era la mejor alumna del curso y siempre se comportaba a la perfección. Aquel era su primer trabajo como castigo y encima lo tenía por haber dicho que era injusto que el profesor les bajara puntos.

- Espera – dijo James cogiéndola de la mano y haciéndola sentar – ahora que no hay nadie puedes contarme lo que te pasaba esta tarde y… porqué nos defendiste el otro día? Siempre nos baja puntos injustamente.

Lily se sentó, miró a James que la observaba atenta y seriamente y aún no le había dejado la mano y suspiró.

Yupi! Hasta aquí el octavo capítulo. Creo que he hecho record en subir el capítulo tan rápido. El próximo va a tardar un poco más pero espero que no mucho.

Muchas gracias por los dos reviews os los contesté pero no sé si han llegado, la verdad es que soy un desastre con todas estas cosas de las nuevas tecnologías. Si los recibisteis hacédmelo saber porfi. Y mil gracias otra vez.

Un besazo enorme a todos y dejadme un review pleaseeee.

Espero que vaya bien la "rentré" y que sea un curso genial para todos.

Mua

El próximo capítulo… El Beso!...


End file.
